No future without you
by anika18
Summary: Das ist eine fanfic über Brittana! ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! bitte lasst ein review da!
1. Die erschreckende Nachricht

**Die erschreckende Nachricht**

Als Santana die Schule betrat wurde sie gleich von Quinn abgefangen. Sie fragte etwas besorgt: „Hey Santana! Wo ist Brittany? Sie sollte schon längst da sein!". „Ist sie noch nicht da? Ich weiß von nichts.", bekam Quinn als Antwort. Sie sah Santana etwas ungläubig an. Santana konnte ihren Blick verstehen, Brittany erzählte ihr immer alles! Sie fing an sich Gedanken zu machen, als es läutete und die Beiden gemeinsam zum Chorraum gingen. Sie setzten sich zwischen Puck und Finn, der mir Rachel in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft war. Santana konnte nicht verstehen um was es ging, obwohl es sie im Moment nur wenig interessierte. Als Mr. Schue den Raum betrat, wurde es still. Er sah jedem einmal kurz in die Augen und alle wussten sofort, dass er nichts Gutes zu verkünden hatte. „Ich muss euch etwas mitteilen", begann er, „Brittany hatte gestern Abend einen Verkehrsunfall. Sie liegt im St. Marin Hospitel und ihr Zustand ist stabil. Ich würde vor-" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Santana sprang sofort auf und rannte durch die Tür auf den Gang und dann auf den Parkplatz. Sie konnte nicht glauben was Mr. Schue soeben gesagt hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken und ihr wurde beim Gedanken, dass Brittany schwer verletzt sein könnte, ganz schlecht. Sie lief zu ihrem Auto und brauchte eine Weile um mit dem Schlüssel das Schloss zu treffen um die Tür öffnen zu können. Sie zitterte und es war ihr nicht einmal bewusst. So schnell sie konnte fuhr sie in Richtung St. Marin Hospitel. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte stürmte sie in den Vorraum des Krankenhauses und dann sofort zu der Frau an der Aufnahmestation. „Ich suche Brittany Susan Pierce! Sie hatte gestern einen Verkehrsunfall und ich muss sie unbedingt sehen!" Die Frau sah sie emotionslos an und fragte: „Bist du mit ihr verwandt?". „Nein, aber ich bin ihre beste Freundin und wenn sie mir nicht sofort sagen in welchem Zimmer sie liegt, durchsuche ich das ganze Krankenhaus nach ihr!", fauchte Santana die Frau an und sie merkte wie sie vor Zorn bebte. Schließlich verriet die Frau ihr doch, dass Brittany im Zimmer 18 untergebracht wurde. Sie sagte ihr, dass sie nur den Gang nach rechts nehmen müsse und dann direkt zu ihrem Zimmer gelangen würde. Also machte sich Santana auf den Weg und als sie endlich Nr. 18 erreicht hatte blieb sie kurz vor dem Zimmer stehen. Sie hatte Angst davor, was sie zu sehen bekommen würde. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Zimmertür.


	2. Traurige Erkenntnis

**Traurige Erkenntnis**

Da lag sie. Brittany. Allein in einem großen Raum. „Santana?", Brittany sah sie an. „Oh Britt! Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dann nahm sie Brittany's Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste sie. Es tat Brittany gut, das spürte Santana. „Ich bin okay. Der Arzt sagt ich habe großes Glück gehabt." Santana atmete auf und fragte: „Aber was ist passiert?". Auf diese Frage brannte sie schon die ganze Zeit. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich in mein Auto gestiegen bin und zu dir fahren wollte!"Sie wurde von ihrer Freundin ungläubig angesehen. „Du wolltest zu mir? Warum?"Brittany sah sie nicht an und starrte stattdessen auf ihre Fußspitzen, die unter der ‚Decke hervorguckten. Dann sagte sie: „Ich habe meinen Eltern gesagt, dass… dass ich auf Frauen stehe und dass ich mit dir zusammen bin. Sie haben gesagt ich soll gehen und sie wollen mich nie wieder sehen." Die Tränen tropften ihr auf die Bettdecke. Santana rückte näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich werde morgen entlassen. Kann ich erstmal bei dir wohnen?", Brittany's Stimme wurde von den Tränen halb erstickt. Santana meinte: „Aber klar" und küsste sie dann lange. Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, dass du Tür geöffnet wurde und Brittany's Eltern in den Raum getreten waren. „Oh Gott..", stieß Mrs. Pierce hervor und riss die Augen weit auf. Sofort schreckten ihre Tochter und Santana auseinander. Beide starrten zu Mr. und Mrs. Pierce herüber und wussten nicht, was sie sagensollten. Schließlich schienen Brittany's Eltern zu verstehen was sie da eben gesehen hatten und verließen so schnell sie konnten den Raum. Santana stürmte hinterher. Auf dem Gang fand sie die weinende Mrs. Pierce in den Armen ihres Mannes vor. Dieser schrie Santana an: „Wir waren hier um sie zu besuchen und ihr die Chance zu geben zu bedenken, ob sie wirklich so ist wie sie es uns gesagt hat! Aber du.. du machst alles kaputt! Warum tust du uns und vor allem ihr das an? Ich will nicht so eine Tochter! Ich will eine normale Tochter! Was ihr da gemacht habt ist aber nicht normal! Wegen dir ist sie jetzt eine kleine dreckige Lesbe!" Santana konnte nicht glauben wie er über Brittany sprach. Über ihre Brittany. „Ich liebe sie! Und sie liebt mich! Ich tue ihr nichts an! Ich mache sie einfach nur glücklich! Sie ist der beste Mensch dem ich je begegnet bin und sie ist schöner als alle anderen Menschen dieser Welt zusammen! Es bricht mir das Herz zu sehen, wie sie ihr wehtun! Und das werde ich auch nicht länger zu lassen! Sie verlassen sofort dieses Gebäude, ich will sie nie wieder in Brittany's Nähe sehen!" Damit drehte sich Santana um und verschwand wieder im Zimmer Nr. 18. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und zuckte bei dem lauten Knall zusammen. „Te amo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Santana.",sagte Brittany und schien alles mitgehört zu haben. Santana war gerührt, nicht nur wegen dem was Brittany zu ihr gesagt hatte, sondern auch weil sie es in Spanisch, Santana's Muttersprache, gesagt hatte.


	3. Schlechtes Timing

**Schlechtes Timing**

Santana's Eltern waren einverstanden, dass Brittany für einige Zeit mit in dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter wohnen sollte. Santana hatte ein Paar Fächer in ihrem Schrank für Brittany's Sachen frei geräumt. Das ihre Familie viel Geld hatte konnte man dem ganzen Haus und so auch ihrem Zimmer ansehen. Es war groß und geräumig. Als Brittany dan Raum das erste Mal betrat, viel ihr sofort das große Bett ins Auge. Sie wusste sofort, dass es eine schöne Zeit mit Santana werden würde, nicht nur weil sie sich mit ihren Eltern gut verstand. Es war alles perfekt. Doch die Beiden mussten sich oft zurück halten, dann Santana's Eltern wussten nichts von ihrer Beziehung. Santana hatte Brittany gefragt ob sie es ihnen nicht lieber sagen sollten, doch Brittany hatte Angst, dass das Gleiche wie mit ihren Eltern passieren würde und Santana respektierte ihre Meinung und ließ dieses Thema ruhen. Sie hatte ja auch ganz anderes mit ihrer Freundin vor, wenn sie mal eine ungestörte Minute hatten.

Jetzt lagen sie gemeinsam auf Santana's Bett. Brittany ging in Gedanken die letzten zwei Tage, in denen sie bei Santana wohnte, noch einmal durch und sie musste lächeln. Plötzlich bemerkte sie Santanas Fingespitzen, wie sie vorsichtig erst ihre Hand, dann ihren Arm streichelten. Brittany drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und blickte ihr in ihre tiefbraunen Augen. „Weißt du, dass du das schönste und beste Mädchen bist, das ich kenne?", flüsterte Santana. Wieder küssten sie sich, und da sie wussten, dass sie das Haus eine Weile für sich haben würden, begann Santana langsam Brittany's Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Als sie es geschafft hatte, konnte sie es kaum noch abwarten. In diesem Moment hätte sie sich keinen schöneren Ort, als hier mit Brittany, vorstellen können. Diese zog Santana das T-Shirt über den Kopf und musste unweigerlich lächeln, als sie Santana's zerzausten Haare erblickte. In ihren Augen hatte sie nie schöner ausgesehen. Sie zog Santana an sich und strich ihr sanft üb er das Haar, bevor sie ihre Freundin leidenschaftlich küsste. Sie legten weitere Kleidungsschichten ab und gerade als sie sich eng miteinander verschlungen küssten, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und der perfekte, romantische und wundervollste Moment der Beiden wurde zerstört. Sie schreckten auseinander, als sie ein halb ersticktes "Oh Gott" wahrnahmen. Mr. Lopez stand in der Tür, die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen. Er schien erstarrt zu sein, doch plötzlich trat er wieder aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür in die Angeln schlagen. Weder Brittany, noch Santana hatten das Auto der Eltern in die Auffahrt fahren hören. Sie sollten eigendlich einen Tag in einem Wellnesshotel verbringen und erst spät am Abend zurück sein sollen. Santana sprang sofort auf zog ihre Hose an und griff sich das Oberteil, das ihr am nächsten war. Erst als sie die Treppe schon hinunter und in das Wohnzimmer gestürmt war, bemerkte sie, dass sie Brittany's Bluse trug. Ihr Vater stand in der Ecke, er hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt, und auf dem Sofa saß ihre Mutter. Nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, hatte er ihr erzählt was er eben gesehen hatte. Sie schien sprachlos zu sein und auch Santana wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich durchbrach ihr Vater die Stille: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Du hast uns einiges zu erklären." Seine Stimme klang trocken, aber sein Blick war fragend, nicht anklagend oder verachtend. Das war en gutes Zeichen. Dann antwortete Santana leise: "Brittany und ich.. wir sind Paar. Ja,das bedeutet ich steh auf Frauen und sie ist genauso wie ich. Wenn ich bei ihr bin verstehe ich endlich wovon Leute sprechen, wenns über Liebe reden. Ich liebe sie mehr, als ich jemals jemanden auf dieser Welt geliebt habe und es macht mich glücklich bei ihr zu sein." Ihre Augen wanderten zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her. "Jetzt sagt doch bitte etwas." Die Stille ließ sie fast verzweifeln. "Es ist in Ordnung so zu fühlen, Santana. Wir verurteilen dich nicht und es ist uns egal, ob du auf Männer oder Frauen stehst. Wir wollen einfach nur das du glücklich bist. Und wenn du mit damit, wie es jetzt ist, zufrieden bist, dann sind wir es auch.", Santana's Mutter sprach ruhig und sanft, "Aber ich denke nicht, das unser Haus der richtige Ort dafür ist. Ich möchte dasdu weißt, dass wir dich immer lieben werden und du jeder Zeit zu uns kommen kannst, doch jetzt ist die nZeit gekommen sich eine eigene Wohnung zu suchen." Ihr Vater nickte zustimmend.


	4. Die Party

**Die Party**

Nach diesem Gespräch mit ihren Eltern teilte Santana Brittany sofort mit, was im Wohnzimmer gesagt wurde. Brittany war traurig, dass Santana wegen ihr rausgeschmissen wurde, doch ihre Freundin erklärte ihr tausendmal, dass sie nicht rausgeschmissen wurde, sondern dass sie sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen sollte. Beide fanden, dass das keine schlechte Idee wäre. Santana's Eltern sagten ihnen, dass sie ihnen das Geld zur Verfügung stellen würden. Das hatte das erste Problem schon mal gelöst. Als nächstes mussten sie eine Wohnung in Lima finden, die groß genug war und auch zum Verkauf stand. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass das doch kein Problem war, denn schon nach drei Tagen hatten sie eine Wohnung gefunden, die perfekt für die beiden war. Sie war riesig, schon eingerichtet und hatte große Fenster, wodurch die Räume hell und gemütlich wurden. Santana wusste sofort, dass sie hier schon bald wohnen würden, doch Brittany war einfach nur sprachlos. Die Wohnung wurde gleich von Santana's Eltern bezahlt, Brittany fand, dass sie sowieso zu viel Geld hatten, doch sprach sie das nie laut aus. Der Verkäufer meinte, sie könnten gleich einziehen und die Mädchen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Nachdem sie alle Sachen aus Santana's Zimmer in die Wohnung gebracht hatten, setzten sie sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und Brittany sagte: „Ich finde, wir sollten eine Einweihungsparty geben." Sie grinste Santana an und diese nickte langsam, bevor sie Brittany sanft küsste. Sie liebte Partys und fand, dass es immer einen Grund zum Party machen geben sollte.

Endlich war es so weit. 8 Uhr, die Gäste müssten jeden Moment kommen. „Du siehst einfach fantastisch aus", bestätigte Santana, als sie Brittany verunsichert an sich hinunter blicken sah. Sie trug ein schlichtes blaues Kleid, doch Santana fand, dass es an ihr einfach unwiderstehlich aussah. Und schon stürmte Santana zur Tür, als sie das laute Läuten der Klingel hörte. Vor ihr standen Artie, Tina und Mike, die sich wohl auf dem Weg zu ihnen zufällig getroffen hatten. Sie bat die drei herein und war gerade dabei ihnen einen Drink zu mixen als es ein zweites Mal klingelte. „Machst du bitte auf?", rief sie Brittany zu, die sich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel begutachtete. Finn und Rachel waren gekommen und wurden von ihr fröhlich begrüßt. Santana sah auf die Uhr. Es war zehn nach Acht, als sie Puck mit drei großen Flaschen unter dem Arm den Flur entlang kommen sah. Er lächelte etwas frech und zwinkerte ihr zu. Wie sie ihn kannte war es vermutlich irgendetwas nicht ganz legales, aber lange Zeit sich aufzuregen hatte sie nicht, da im nächsten Moment schon Kurt, Blaine und Mercedes vor ihr standen. Sie umarmte alle drei, war dann aber ganz froh, Quinn und Sam die Tür öffnen zu können, da Kurt gerade anfing von seinem neusten Abendoutfit zu erzählen. Sie fand, dass er damit andere Leute nerven sollte. Und als sie Quinn und Sam begrüßt hatte, sah sie sich um. Alle sahen fantastisch aus und sie musste lächeln. Für sie sah Brittany aber immer noch am wunderschönsten aus, auch wenn sie ihr das nie glauben würde.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Mike führte gerade seinen neusten Tanz vor und Kurt hatte beschlossen Puck von seinem letzten Shoppingtrip zu erzählen, der aber wenig Interesse zeigte und lieber mit Quinn flirtete. Santana sah wie sich Rachel, Finn und Brittany über ein anscheinend sehr spannendes Thema unterhielten und beschloss kurzerhand sich einzumischen. „Hast du auch gehört, das Laurens Bruder angeblich krank sei, und sie deshalb nicht hier sein kann?", fragte Rachel. „Also ich denke sie hatte einfach keine Lust zum feiern", stellte Finn fest. „Na und, wer braucht die schon. Ohne sie ist es doch eh viel besser!", sagte Santana und nahm einen Schluck ihres Drinks, den ihr Puck gegeben hatte. So im Nachhinein gesehen war es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee zu trinken was er ihr gegeben hatte, wer weiß was er da rein getan hat. Plötzlich hörte Santana erneut die Türklingel und fragte Brittany, ob sie noch jemanden eingeladen hat. „Nein hab ich nicht.", bekam sie als Antwort. Sie gingen gemeinsam zur Tür, um zu sehen wer noch gekommen war. Vielleicht ist es ja Lauren, die sich doch noch entschieden hat uns zu nerven, dachte Santana. Doch als sie die Tür öffneten konnten sie nicht glauben wer da stand. Karofski hatte wohl irgendwie erfahren, dass es etwas zu feiern gab und kam auf die brillante Idee mit ein paar Freunden vorbeizukommen. „Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte Santana und versuchte die Tür wieder zu zudrücken, doch Karofski hielt mit aller Kraft dagegen. Sie zogen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da seine Freunde im Flur ordentlich krach machten und Karofski anfeuerten die Party zu stürmen. Santana merkte, dass sie gegen so viele Kerle keine Chance hatte, doch in dem Moment sprangen Finn und Puck auf, um ihr zu helfen. „Na, feiert ihr schön eure kleine Lesbenparty? Hab gehört ihr seit jetzt sogar zusammengezogen. Das ist echt widerlich und abnormal, was ihr da macht!" Santana sah Puck an, der sofort verstand und Karofski mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht schlug. Der taumelte leicht nach hinten, denn Puck's Schlag hatte ihn voller Wucht getroffen. Und um Karofski den Rest zu geben sagte Santana: „Und außerdem bist du doch auch nicht besser, oder Karofski? Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen schwul und lesbisch?". Sofort wurde es still um sie herum. Alle hatten es gehört und starrten die kleine Gruppe an. Karofski sah Santana an, als würde er sie am liebsten auf der Stelle umbringen. Da er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen Finn und Puck und die anderen hatte, zog er seine Freunde aus dem Haus und sie verschwanden.


	5. Blackout

**Blackout**

Langsam öffnete Santana ihre Augen. Sie war in einem Zimmer, ein großes weißes Zimmer. Und obwohl es unsinnig erschien, hatte sie Angst hier zu sein. Denn sie wusste wo sie war: auf einer Station im Krankenhaus. Nur hier konnte so eine bedrückende Stimmung herrschen und nur die Zimmer in Krankenhäusern waren so… leer. Weiße Wände, die einen anstarrten und eine Stille, die absolut beängstigend war. Ihre Situation verbesserte sich nicht, als sie die starken Kopfschmerzen bemerkte. Sie dachte ihr Kopf würde jeden Moment explodieren und sie glaubte, dass es ihr noch nie in ihrem Leben schlechter ging. Das sollte etwas heißen, denn sie war die selbsternannte Partyqueen und auf jeder Party zu finden. Aber das war kein einfacher Kater! Es war viel schlimmer! Santana hätte gerne noch etwas darüber nachgedacht, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war, doch konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern und bei jedem neuen Gedankengang schmerzte ihr Kopf noch mehr. Also gab sie es schließlich auf und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder fest schlief.

„Ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee", dachte Brittany. Sie saß an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses. Sie war müde, sie war erschöpft, sie war nervlich am Ende. Kraftlose legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme und war schon dabei in einen leichten Schlaf zu fallen, als ihr der Kaffee wieder einfiel. Sie hatte keine Lust jetzt aufzustehen, sie wollte einfach so hier sitzen bleiben. Doch schließlich fand sie doch noch die Kraft sich von ihrem Stuhl zu erheben und ein paar Schritte Richtung Kaffee-Automaten zu gehen. Santana brauchte sie und Brittany durfte sich jetzt nicht erlauben zu schlafen. Der Arzt hatte zwar gesagt, dass es nur ein Blackout war und das er keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen würde, aber trotzdem war damit nicht zu scherzen. Schließlich blieb Brittany vor dem Automaten stehen, steckte ein paar Münzen hinein und wartete auf ihren Kaffee. Ihre Eltern hatten immer gesagt sie sei zu jung für Kaffee, aber das interessierte sie im Moment herzlich wenig. Nachdem sie den Kaffee getrunken hatte, entschied sie sich dafür nach Santana zu sehen. Das Koffein hatte gewirkt. Ihr ging es jetzt besser und sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin. Als sie den Raum betrat, stellte sie fest, dass Santana tief und fest schlief. Brittany musste unweigerlich grinsen als sich die schlafende Santana leicht bewegte, aber dann weiter ruhig atmete. Ihre schwarzen Haare lagen glatt und schön wie immer auf dem Kissen und hoben sich von dem langweiligen Weiß ab. Sie lag in dem Bett wie ein schlafender Engel, der nichts zu verbergen hatte und absolut unschuldig war. Als Brittany darüber nachdachte, fiel ihr auf wieunpassend dieser Vergleich war. Santana war kein Engel. Sie war nicht so unschuldig und rein, sie war einfach nur Santana und das war genau das, was Brittany an ihr liebte. Ihre Santana ließ sich nicht verbiegen! Sie hatte ihren eigenen Willen und war stark genug ihn auch durch zusetzten. Brittany liebte auch ihre sanfte Art, sie liebte ihr Lächeln und jetzt, da sie ihren „Engel" da so liegen sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Liebe endlos war. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne Santana nicht leben konnte und es auch nicht wollte.

Als Santana sich wieder bewegte und schließlich die Augen öffnete, wurde Brittany bewusst wie lange sie mitten im Zimmer gestanden und Santana betrachtet hatte. „Brit!", Santana lächelte sie an. Sie hatte leise gesprochen und Brittany konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. „Wie geht es dir, Süße?", fragte sie Santana liebevoll. „Schrecklich! Ich fühle mich, als würde mein Kopf platzen! Aber jetzt geht es mir besser. Muss wohl an dir liegen!", lächelnd zog Santana ihre Freundin zu sich herunter und küsste sie kurz. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, „Warum bin ich im Krankenhaus? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern..". Brittany überlegte kurz: „Du bist auf unserer Party einfach umgekippt! Wir waren in der Küche und wollten etwas trinken, nachdem wir getanzt hatten. Du hast ein paar Schlucke von deinem Drink genommen und auf einmal bist du ohne Vorwahrnung umgekippt! Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um dich und hab dich sofort hierher gebracht. Der Arzt sagt, dass du einen Blackout hattest und dass sie dich noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten." Das musste Santana erstmal verarbeiten. Sie starrte auf ihre Bettdecke und dachte nach. Warum könnte sie umgekippt sein? Sie würde doch nicht einfach so umkippen! Scheinbar konnte Brittany an ihrem Gesicht ablesen was sie dachte und antwortete ihr: „Es war eine Droge. Die Droge hat den Blackout verursacht. Wahrscheinlich eine Überdosis." Drogen. Ein Thema das Santana nur zu gut kannte. Doch sie hatte schon vor vielen Jahren damit aufgehört. Es gehörte ihrer Vergangenheit an und sollte auch nie wieder vorkommen. Es waren einfach zu schreckliche Dinge passiert. „Die habe ich da nicht reingetan! Glaub mir, Brit! Ich-", weiter kam Santana nicht, denn Brittany unterbrach sie: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das würdest du niemals tun. Das weiß ich. Es muss ein Anderer gewesen sein. Wenn ich nur wüsste wer! Ich würde denjenigen umbringen!"


	6. Exfreunde

**Exfreunde**

Gerade als Brittany diese Worte aussprach und Santana lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, weil sie die Vorstellung, dass Brittany jemanden umbringen würde, total lächerlich fand, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Zögerlich machte Puck ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer. Dann blieb er stehen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Puck?". Santana konnte nicht glauben, dass Puck sie besuchen würde. Auch Brittany sah ihn etwas komisch an. „Jaah. Hi Santana. Hi Brittany. Ich ähm… Ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht, Santana.", nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte sah er zu Boden und die beiden Mädchen sahen ihn noch ungläubiger an als zuvor. Puck kümmerte sich sonst nie um andere. Santana wusste das genau, sie war schließlich vor ein paar Jahren mal mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Dann sagte sie: „Warum bist du hier, Puck? Doch bestimmt nicht um mich zu fragen wie es mir geh, oder?". „Ehrlich gesagt… doch. Denn… ich habe mehr damit zutun als ihr jetzt denkt…" Verlegen kratze er sich am Kopf. „Raus mit der Sprache Puck!", Santana klang ziemlich ungeduldig und da Puck sie nicht noch weiter aufregen wollte, sagte er: „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Flaschen die ich zur Party mitgebracht habe? Nun ja.. In dem Whisky war ein bisschen Stoff drin.." „Warte, soll das heißen du hast-" Doch weiter kam Brittany nicht, denn Santana, die viel schneller begriffen hatte, rief: „Ein BISSCHEN Stoff? Ich bin davon umgekippt! Das kann ja wohl kaum wenig gewesen sein!" Puck starrte sie an, bevor er leise antwortete: „Ja ein bisschen viel.. und.. ich wollte damit niemandem schaden -und schon gar nicht dir! Es tut mir Leid.. Und deswegen bin ich hier, ich will wissen was ich angerichtet habe!" Brittany starrte ihn weiterhin böse an, aber Santana wunderte sich, dass es wirklich Puck war, der diese Wort gerade gesagt hatte. Puck wippte unruhig auf den Fersen und schließlich hatte Santana Mitleid mit ihm und meinte: „Mir geht es ganz gut. Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du solches Zeug nie wieder auf unserer –oder irgendeiner anderen- Party mitbringst, dann kann ich dir verzeihen! Und ich kann gerade nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt wirklich sage, aber: Weil du's bist." Puck grinste verschlagen und schließlich nickte er Brittany und Santana zu und meinte im Hinausgehen: „Ich lass euch zwei Süßen mal allein.." Dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und verschwand.

Er bewegte sich auf das Krankenhaus zu, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt war, sein Vorhaben umzusetzen, doch es musste jetzt einfach raus. Lange hatte er das geplant, zwar immer an einem schöneren Ort, aber das konnte er jetzt nun auch nicht mehr ändern. Es musste raus, er dachte er würde sonst platzen.

Als er auf dem Weg zu Santana's Zimmer war, blickten ihn die Leute auf den Gängen und in der Eingangshalle immer wieder blöd von der Seite an. Er wusste, dass er anders war. Artie, der Junge im Rollstuhl. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Menschen um ihn herum komisch ansahen und ihn bemitleideten und immer versuchten ihm zu helfen. Doch er kam auch sehr gut alleine klar!

Schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er überlegte kurz, ob er das Richtige tat. Er hätte hier noch ewig stehen können, wenn nicht einer der Pfleger im Vorbeigehen gefragt hätte: „Alles in Ordnung, Junge?" Artie nickte und entschloss sich sein Vorhaben nicht länger hinauszögern zu können.

Nur widerwillig öffnete er die Tür und schob sich ins Zimmer. Er sah den beiden Mädchen nicht in die Augen, murmelte nur ein leises „Hallo, ihr zwei und gute Besserung Santana", und blickte sich dann kurz im Zimmer um. Als keiner von beiden etwas sagte, wandte er sich an Brittany: „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen? Ich weiß, es ist nicht der beste Augenblick, aber es ist wichtig… für mich." Santana sah den Jungen erst fragend an, doch dann nickte sie ihrer Freundin zu und bedeutete ihr somit, dass sie sich kurz mit Artie unterhalten könne. Natürlich hätte Brittany es sich nicht von ihr verbieten lassen mit Artie zu reden, aber in dieser besonderen Situation, in der es Santana schlecht ging, wollte sie ihre Zustimmung haben. Schließlich ging Brittany ein paar Schritte auf Artie zu und schließlich meinte er mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Tür: „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen lieber raus auf den Gang.", Dann zog er eine ziemlich verwirrt blickende Brittany hinter sich her.  
>Als sie in einer der hinteren Ecken des Krankenhauses ankamen wollte Brittany zunächst wissen, was denn so wichtig sei, dass Santana es nicht hören dürfe.<br>Schließlich begann Artie zu erklären: „Ich weiß, du bist zurzeit sehr glücklich mit Santana, und das möchte ich auch auf keinen Fall kaputt machen, aber jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe habe ich dieses Gefühl in deiner Nähe sein zu wollen und dich nie mehr loszulassen." Als Brittany ihn nur ungläubig ansah sprach er weiter. „Und deshalb glaube ich.. nein.. bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich nach allem immer noch liebe." Stille. Dann sagte Brittany schließlich: „Ich… ich kann das nicht! Es tut mir leid, Artie! Aber.. ich liebe Santana!" Artie nickte stumm und sah zu Boden. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, das Brittany ihn nicht mehr liebte. Doch trotzdem war da diese kleine Hoffnung gewesen. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich leer. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Auch Brittany fühlte sich schlecht und sie hielt es nicht mehr aus hier so vor diesem hilflosen Jungen zu stehen und rannte schließlich an ihm vorbei, den Gang hinunter. Sie spürte ganz deutlich wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Doch es war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Sie hatte Artie weh getan. Sie wusste zwar, dass es richtig gewesen war, doch er tat ihr so schrecklich leid! Sie rannte einfach weiter als sie an Santana's Zimmer vorbei kam, sie rannte weiter als manche Leute sie ansahen als sei sie verrückt und sie rannte auch weiter als sie durch die Tür des Krankenhauses hinaus trat. Es war ihr in diesem Moment einfach alles zu viel.


	7. Versetzen, Verletzen, Verlassen

**7. Versetzen, Verletzen, Verlassen**

Brittany hatte eine Stunde damit verbracht, mit dem Auto irgendwo in der Gegend herumzufahren und schließlich hatte sie noch Quinn besucht, um mit ihr über die Situation zu sprechen. Damit hatten sie weitere 3 Stunden verbracht. Dann kam jedoch nicht viel dabei heraus, weil Quinn auch keinen Rat wusste. Sie meinte, Brittany solle bei Santana bleiben, wenn sie Santana liebe und mit ihr glücklich wäre. Das stimmte absolut. Aber Brittany hatte eh nicht vorgehabt Santana zu verlassen. Artie tat ihr trotzdem immer noch schrecklich leid, aber schließlich konnte sie ja nichts dafür, dass sie nicht ihn, sondern Santana liebte. Brittany wusste auch, dass sie das ganze ihrer Freundin erklären musste. Also beschloss sie zurück zum Krankenhaus zu fahren, als sie sich von Quinn verabschiedete.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, war Santana's Zimmer leer. Die Frau an der Information sagte, sie sei vor einer halben Stunde entlassen worden. Natürlich. Brittany hatte gewusst, wann Santana entlassen werden sollte. Santana hatte sie gebeten, sie nach Hause zu fahren und jetzt war sie nicht mehr da. Brittany war zu spät gekommen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie ja noch ihr Handy im Auto hatte und sofort als sie wieder im Auto saß, schaute sie darauf. Fünf verpasste Anrufe von Santana und eine Nachricht ebenfalls von ihr:

_Wo steckst du, Britt? Du wolltest mich doch abholen! Warum bist du nicht hier? ich nehm mir jetzt ein Taxi!_

Na toll. Santana war auch noch sauer auf sie. So schnell es möglich war, fuhr Brittany zur Wohnung. Kaum hatte sie den Schlüssel in das Schloss gesteckt wurde die Tür von innen aufgerissen und eine wütende Santana stand vor ihr. „Warum warst du nicht da? Ich hoffe für dich du hast eine gute Erklärung!", fing sie gleich an. Irgendwie erinnerten Brittany diese Worte an ihre Mutter. „Ich.. Kann ich erstmal reinkommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Santana riss die Tür weiter auf und trat zur Seite, so dass ihre Freundin eintreten konnte. Dann ließ sich Santana auf das Sofa fallen, schlug die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Brittany hätte sich gerne zu ihr gesetzt, doch ihre ganze Haltung war abwehrend und so blieb Brittany einfach mitten im Raum stehen.

Santana saß regungslos da und sah sie einfach nur schweigend an. ‚Wenn Blicke töten könnten'.. dachte sich Brittany. Als Santana die Stille schließlich mit den Worten „Ich höre!" unterbrach, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Du lässt mich im Krankenhaus einfach so allein zurück, ohne mir auch nur ein Wort davon zu sagen, was du mit Artie besprochen hast und warum du so schnell abgehauen bist! Und dann kommst du nicht mal wieder zurück sondern lässt mich so kurz nach meiner Entlassung auch noch mit dem Taxi fahren! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht! Falls du dir überhaupt etwas gedacht hast.." Santana sah nun wirklich wütend aus.

„Ok, lass es mich dir ganz in Ruhe erklären", begann Brittany um ihre Freundin wieder etwas zu beruhigen. „Als Artie sagte, dass r mit mir reden wollte, hat er mir etwas für ihn sehr Wichtiges erzählt.. Er sagte mir, dass er nach all dem, was passiert ist, immer noch in mich verliebt ist und ständig in meiner Nähe sein möchte." Santana sah nun nicht mehr wütend aus, viel mehr geschockt. Brittany wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Santana sie anschrie: „Ach so ist das! Artie sagt dir, dass er noch in dich verliebt ist und du denkst natürlich genau das Selbe und gehst am besten gleich mit ihm mit und lässt deine Freundin im Krankenhaus zurück!"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mit Artie mitgegangen bin!" schrie Brittany. „Ich bin weggelaufen, weil ich Artie gesagt habe, dass ich nicht das gleiche fühle wie er, wollte ihn aber nicht verletzten! Was du schön längst wüsstest, würdest du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest!" „Achja! Du willst mir also sagen, du bist nur weggerannt um Artie nicht zu verletzen? Ich glaube viel eher du hast gemerkt das du ihn doch noch magst und bist ihm deshalb hinterhergerannt!" Brittany wurde nun richtig wütend und schrie Santana an: „Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich dich so wenig liebe, um dich gleich für den erst besten Typen der da irgendwo dahergelaufen kommt zu verlassen, dann sollte ich ja vielleicht genau das machen!"

Sie sah Santana noch ein letztes Mal böse an, lief Richtung Ausgang, schnappte sich ihre Jacke, stürmte zur Tür hinaus und knallte diese so laut und heftig hinter sich zu, das zwei der Bilder, die sie auf ihrer Einweihungsparty von sich und ihren Freunden gemacht hatten zu Boden fielen und zerbrachen. Das passte so ziemlich zu Santana's Stimmung.

Als Brittany ihre gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen hatte und nun mit Tränen in den Augen den Bürgersteig erreichte, ließ sie sich zu Boden sinken. Ihr war völlig egal, was die anderen Leute von ihr denken könnten, denn sie wollte eh nur noch weg. Weg von Santana, weg aus Lima, weg von allem hier. Sie stand auf und lief quer durch die Stadt, ohne überhaupt genau zu wissen, wo sie eigentlich war und wohin sie gehen sollte. Doch ihr war im Augenblick alles lieber als umzukehren. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um Santana, die sie einfach so zurückgelassen hatte und jedes Mal stiegen ihr von neuem die Tränen in die Augen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie damit nun endgültig alles kaputt gemacht haben könnte. Gerade als sie die Bushaltestelle erreichte fielen ihr die fünf Euro ein, die Santana ihr heute im Krankenhaus gegeben hatte, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Sie kramte eine Weile in ihrer Hosentasche und zog schließlich einen Fünfeuroschein heraus. Als sie den Schein so in der Hand hielt, dachte sie noch kurz an ihre Freundin. Sie wusste, dass sie Santana wenn sie jetzt gehen würde womöglich für immer verlieren könnte. Doch diese Unterstellung, sie sei immer noch in Artie verliebt, konnte und wollte sie nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. Nein, eigentlich war es nicht das, was Brittany aufregte. Die Unterstellung, sie würde Santana nicht lieben war viel schlimmer und löste so großen Schmerz in ihr aus, dass sie nicht mehr darüber nachdachte und in den nächstbesten Bus einstieg. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte sie dem Busfahrer ihr Geld in die Hand und setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe.

Sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr unheimlich weh getan haben musste. Sie wusste, dass es ein genauso großer Fehler war immer noch hier zu sitzen und an die leere Wand gegenüber zu starren. Dort hatte bis vor noch wenigen Minuten ein Bild von ihr und Brittany gehangen. Es war ein schönes gewesen. Nun lag es zwischen den Scherben der Glasscheibe auf dem Boden. Scherben. Sie würden nie wieder zusammen zu fügen sein. Vielleicht würde es bei ihr und Brittany genauso sein, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufstand und ihr nachlief. Vielleicht würde sie ihr niemals verzeihen. Doch wahrscheinlich war es jetzt zu spät. Sie würde nicht wissen wo Brittany hingegangen war. Sie hatten nie darüber nachgedacht, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Brittany gehen würde, wenn sie vielleicht niemals zurückkehren würde. Jetzt wusste sie wie es ist. Schrecklich. Nein, das Wort war nicht stark genug um den unendlichen Schmerz zu beschreiben. Es gab kein Wort das stark genug war.

Santana stand auf, wusste aber nicht so recht wohin sie gehen wollte. Also lief sie zum Küchentisch und nahm ihr Handy und wählte Quinns Nummer. Sie wusste, dass sie hemmungslos weinte, seid Brittany gegangen war. Sie wusste auch das ihre Stimme total verheult klingen würde, aber als sie in zu Quinn sagte: „Quinn, ich habe sehr großen Mist gebaut..", übertraf das noch ihre Erwartungen. Sie klang gar nicht mehr nach Santana, sondern nur nach einem Häufchen Elend.


	8. Nächstes Drama

**Nächstes Drama**

Liebe. Ein Wort mit großer Bedeutung. Ein Segen und manchmal auch ein Unglück. Einsamkeit. Manchmal gut und manchmal schlecht. Brittany mochte es allein zu sein. Doch diese Einsamkeit war anders. Sie war nicht nur alleine an einem Ort. Es war eine Leere, die sie ausfüllte. Eine Leere, die sonst immer mit Santana's Liebe gefüllt gewesen war.

Brittany hatte ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe des Busses gelehnt und nachgedacht. Sie dachte an Santana, die sie gerade allein zurückgelassen hatte, an ihre Eltern, die wahrscheinlich längst von Santana über Brittanys überstürzten Aufbruch informiert wurden und sich jetzt bestimmt große Sorgen um ihre Tochter machten. Und auf einmal kam ihr auch ein Gedanke, den sie bis jetzt versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Sie dachte an Artie, den sie am Vormittag einfach so allein im Krankenhaus ohne ein Wort zu sagen stehen gelassen hatte. Dass sie deshalb später einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen haben würde, war ihr klar gewesen, aber dass ihr diese Sache einfach keine Ruhe lassen wollte, überraschte sie nun doch ein wenig.

Nachdem Brittany mehrmals vergeblich versucht hatte ihren Exfreund anzurufen, da sie unbedingt mit ihm reden musste, um sich zu vergewissern das alles in Ordnung war, beschloss sie kurzerhand zu ihm zu fahren und mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Sie stieg an der nächsten Haltestelle aus und rief die Nummer des Taxis hier in der Nähe an. Als es schließlich vor ihr stand, stieg sie ein und nannte dem Fahrer, der ziemlich übel nach Rauch stank, die Adresse von Artie. Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor seiner Tür.

Sie ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Sätze durch, die sie ihm gleich sagen würde und klopfte dann vorsichtig an die große braune Holztür. Schon wenige Sekunden später stand ein verwirrt blickender Artie vor ihr und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Hey Artie, ich muss mit dir reden. Darf ich kurz reinkommen, wenn das ok ist?" Artie verstand es, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, immer noch nicht, bat sie dann aber schließlich wortlos herein. Als sie kurze Zeit später gemeinsam in dem schönen großen Wohnzimmer saßen, begann Brittany zu erklären. „Ich bin hier um mich für mein Verhalten erst im Krankenhaus zu entschuldigen.

Ich war einfach überfordert, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich noch für dich empfinde. Ich bin mit Santana zusammen und liebe sie wirklich sehr, aber als du mir heute gesagt hast, dass du noch in mich verliebt bist, hat das mich an unsere Gemeinsame Zeit erinnert und ich hatte das Gefühl das wiederhaben zu wollen."

Nun hatte Artie ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Brittany hätte zu gern gewusst was er in diesem Moment dachte, war dann aber auch erleichtert, als er endlich anfing zu reden: „Ich würde es auch gerne wiederhaben.." Gedankenversunken lehnte sich Brittany leicht gegen Arties Schulter, so dass sie sich jetzt direkt in die Augen sehen konnten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie diese wunderschönen Augen früher einmal geliebt hatte doch sie wurde schlagartig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Atrie sich plötzlich zu ihr herüber beugte und seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Reflexartig schloss sie die Augen und genoss die, ihr so vertraute, Berührung.

Eine Stunde zuvor:

Da Quinn Santana auch nicht wirklich weiterhelfen konnte, ging sie in Gedanken die Orte durch, an denen sich Brittany aufhalten könnte, doch sie hatte einfach keine Idee. Schließlich beschloss sie, sich einfach in ihr Auto zu setzen und ganz Lima nach ihrer Freundin abzusuchen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz nach 6.. In knapp einer halben Stunde würde es dunkel werden, bis dahin musste sie Brittany unbedingt gefunden haben. Da sie das Stadtzentrum nun schon zum zweiten Mal durchfahren hatte und immer noch nichts von Brittany gesehen oder gehört hatte, beschloss sie nun auch außerhalb weiter zu suchen. Brittany konnte schließlich überall sein… Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie erinnerte sich daran das Artie am Vormittag im Krankenhaus war und Brittany danach einfach so weggerannt war. Es bestand also die Möglichkeit, dass sie zu ihm gefahren sein könnte. Obwohl ihr der Gedanke nicht gefiel, machte sie sich auf den Weg, um bei Artie nachzusehen.

Jetzt:

Nachdem Santana eine halbe Stunde später das Haus der Abrahams erreicht hatte, stieg sie aus ihrem Wagen und ging vorsichtig auf die Tür zu. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall mehr klingeln, da sie wusste, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Somit beschloss sie einfach mal eine Runde um das Haus zu gehen und in jedes der Fenster hineinzuschauen. Nachdem ihr bei dem Wohnzimmer- und Küchenfenstern nichts weiter Besonderes aufgefallen war, und auch der Rest des Hauses nicht darauf hindeutete, dass Brittany hier sein könnte, wollte sie schon wieder zurück in Richtung ihres Wagens gehen, als ihr ein kleines Licht am anderen Ende eines längeren Flurs auffiel. Sie starrte noch eine Weile durch das Fenster in den Flur. Die Chancen dass wirklich Brittany da sein könnte, waren zwar sehr gering, jedoch wollte sie nichts unversucht lassen, um ihre Freundin zu finden. Santana musste es irgendwie schaffen in das Haus zu kommen, und sie wäre nicht Santana, hätte sie dafür nicht schon längst eine Lösung gefunden. Sie hatte zuvor ein kleineres gekipptes Fenster entdeckt, durch das man sicher problemlos durchkäme, wenn man es öffnen könnte.

Nach ca. 10 Minuten, in denen sie immer wieder mit einem spitzen Stein auf den dünnen Spalt eingeschlagen hatte, stand sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer der Abrahams. Sie sah sich kurz um, um zu sehen, ob sie jemand bemerkt hatte und ging dann leise den Flur entlang. Vor der Tür des beleuchteten Zimmers angekommen, blieb sie kurz stehen und überlegte, ob sie das Richtige tat. Da sie die Antwort aber sowieso schon kannte und nichts zu verlieren hatte, drückte sie vorsichtig die Türklinke hinunter.

Was sie dann zu sehen bekam konnte sie selbst nicht glauben. Saßen da wirklich gerade ihre Brittany und Artie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und küssten sich? Santana fühlte sich als würde sie gleich umkippen. Schließlich konnte sie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen und schrie: „Was zur Hölle tust du da? Ich dachte, dass du mich liebst!"


	9. Wut und Liebe liegen so nah beieinander

**9. Wut und Liebe liegen so nah beieinander**

Brittany konnte sich nicht bewegen. Noch immer hatte sie Santanas geschockten Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen, als Santana sie und Artie in dessen Zimmer überrascht hatte. Nachdem sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später aus ihrer Starre erwachte, sah sie nur noch wie Santana aus dem Zimmer stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zu schlug.

Sofort rannte Brittany ihrer Freundin hinterher, und ließ einen vor den Kopf gestoßenen Artie hinter sich zurück. Brittany lief hinaus in den Garten und schrie nach Santana, die gerade in der Einfahrt stand und in ihr Auto steigen wollte. Als sie nicht antwortete, lief Brittany so schnell sie konnte zu ihr und wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen, um sie daran zu hindern in das Auto einzusteigen. Blitzschnell drehte Santana sich um, schlug die Hand weg und sah ihr in die Augen.

Diesen Blick würde Brittany wohl nie vergessen, denn sie sah nicht in zwei vor Freude strahlende, wunderschöne braune Augen. Nun waren sie leer und schwarz und füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Santana, bitte hör mir zu.", flehte Brittany sie an, doch Santana schrie nur: „Warum hast du das getan? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mich erst einfach so allein zu lassen und dann auch noch hier her zu fahren, damit ich dich und deinen Exfreund hier knutschend auf seinem Sofa finde! Ich dachte du bist glücklich mit mir! Aber offensichtlich liebst du ja doch Artie!"

Santana sah nun wirklich wütend aus. Als nächstes geschah alles ganz plötzlich: Brittany nahm das Gesicht ihrer Freundin vorsichtig in die Hände und küsste sie. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, sie hatte einfach aus einem Impuls heraus reagiert.

Zuerst versuchte Santana sich zu wehren. Sie versuchte, sich aus Brittanys Griff zu lösen, doch das ließ sie nicht zu. Schließlich gab Santana auf und gab sich einfach diesem wunderbaren Gefühl hin. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Gefühl jetzt nicht hätte genießen sollen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie wusste, dass sie Brittany nicht küssen sollte, doch sie tat es nun endlich doch.

Der Kuss war lang und beiden war bewusst, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen. Einzelne Tropfen vielen auf ihre Gesichter, doch es war ihnen egal, selbst als es nun in Strömen regnete und sie völlig durchnässt waren. Es gab nur die Beiden.

Santana entzog sich Brittany nun doch und ihre Freundin ließ es auch zu. Brittany hielt Santanas Gesicht weiterhin in den Händen, sah ihr tief in die Augen und sprach langsam und leise: „Wenn du mich jetzt verlässt, dann kann ich keine Zukunft haben. Denn du bist meine Zukunft, Santana! Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben!" Einen Moment standen die zwei Mädchen einfach nur schweigen im Regen, doch dann durchbrach Santana die Stille: „Warum hast du mich jetzt geküsst?" Die Tränen, die zuvor noch ihre Wangen hinuntergelaufen waren, wurden jetzt vom Regen weggewischt. Sonst hätte es Brittany getan. „Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist.", Brittany lächelte und sprach weiter: „Und ich liebe dich! Nur dich! Ich weiß, dass ich dich schrecklich verletzt haben muss. Es tut mir Leid." Brittany wollte jetzt nicht weinen, doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern und als die erste Träne ihr Gesicht hinab lief, wischte Santana sie mit ihrem Daumen vorsichtig weg, bevor es der Regen getan hätte. „Das wird nie wieder vorkommen! Versprochen! Ich liebe Artie nicht mehr. Und ich weiß jetzt wie es ist, andere Menschen zu küssen, Santana. Warum einen Trostpreis wollen, wenn man auch den Hauptgewinn haben kann?" Brittany hätte noch mehr gesagt, wenn Santana sie nicht wieder einmal, wie so oft an diesem Tag, unterbrochen hätte. Doch diesmal war es nicht ein lautes Geschrei, das sie unterbrach, sondern ein sanftes Flüstern. „Ich glaube dir, Brittany. Aber bitte, verletz mich nie wieder!" Als Brittany nickte, machte Santana einen Schritt rückwärts und öffnete die Tür ihres Autos. Langsam schob sie Brittany auf die Beifahrerseite und stieg selbst ein. „Ich liebe dich auch, Brittany. Wahrscheinlich mehr als du denkst, aber lass uns diesen Tag vergessen. Sagen wir einfach, das alles ist nie passiert." Mit diesen Worten startete Santana den Motor und fuhr aus der Einfahrt auf die Straße.

Lange Zeit sagte weder Brittany noch Santana etwas. Das einzige Geräusch war das Prasseln der Regentropfen gegen die Scheiben.

Doch nachdem sie sich wieder dem Stadtzentrum Limas näherten, dachte Santana offensichtlich, sie hatten sich lange genug angeschwiegen und nahm Brittanys Hand. „Wieso hast du das getan?" „Was meinst du?" Brittany schaute ihre Freundin verwirrt an. „Ich meine, warum hast du Artie geküsst?" Brittany sah kurz auf ihre Schuhe. Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch ihre Schnürsenkel eigentlich waren.

"Das habe ich nicht geplant, ich war einfach verletzt, weil du mich so angeschrien hast und ich war so sauer, dass ich dich einfach nur vergessen wollte. Ich hatte gehofft, indem ich Artie küsse, funktioniert das… Aber es ist unmöglich, ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken…"

Brittany sah Santana vorsichtig von der Seite an. Doch diese schaute weiterhin einfach nur geradeaus auf die Straße, als ob sie ihr überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. Brittany versuchte, an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas ablesen zu können, wollte wissen, ob Santana das verstand oder ob sie sich wieder einmal darauf gefasst machen musste, von ihr angeschrien zu werden. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie fand nichts außer Gleichgültigkeit. „Ich weiß Schatz." begann Santana, „und ich bin dir auch nicht böse oder so. Du hattest dein gutes Recht sauer auf mich zu sein, aber bitte sag mir nächstes Mal wohin du gehst, wenn du nochmal vorhaben solltest einfach so abzuhauen." Damit hatte Brittany nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Santana einfach weiterhin schwieg und nichts dazu sagte, aber dass sie auch noch Verständnis zeigte, war überraschend. Brittany nickte und murmelte schließlich leise: „Danke, Santana." Diese schaute kurz von der Straße weg und sah lächelnd zu Brittany hinüber. Da sie aber immer noch damit beschäftigt war, ihre Schuhe auf das Genauste zu untersuchen, konnte sie das Lächeln nicht sehen. Das bemerkte auch Santana und drückte leicht die Hand ihrer Freundin. Brittany sah nicht auf, sondern lächelte nur in Richtung ihrer Schuhe.


	10. Erster Schultag nach den Ferien

**10. Erster Schultag nach den Ferien**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster. Brittany öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich um. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, denn alles war wieder beim Alten. Sie war wieder in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, in ihrem Bett neben Santana, die offensichtlich noch immer schlief. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie sie wecken sollte, aber da der Wecker schon halb acht anzeigte und sie der Meinung war, dass es spät genug war, drehte sie sich langsam zu ihr um und drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Santana öffnete die Augen und sah ihre Freundin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an. „Guten Morgen mein Schatz, du weißt doch, dass wir heut wieder zeitig aufstehen müssen, weil das zweite Halbjahr an der McKinley beginnt. Beeil dich, ich geh uns mal Frühstück machen." Damit kroch Brittany aus dem Bett und verließ den Raum. Als Santana zehn Minuten später fertig angezogen neben ihr stand, hatte Brittany schon alles vorbereitet und sie mussten sich nur noch an den Tisch setzen. „Ich wusste doch, dass es sich lohnt zusammen zu ziehen!", meinte Santana fröhlich. „Warum so gute Laune?", fragte ihre Freundin und grinste. „Ich wurde heute von meiner Freundin auf super süße Art und Weise geweckt und dann muss ich nicht einmal Frühstück machen. Was will ich denn noch?" Santana grinste, beugte sich über den Tisch und gab Brittany einen sanften Kuss. „Erwarte aber nicht, dass das ab jetzt immer so läuft!", meinte Brittany und zwinkerte Santana zu. Diese meinte spielerisch gekränkt: „Wie schade.." Doch dann lächelte sie und die beiden Mädchen brachen in Gelächter aus und konnten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, schaute Santana nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Ich hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, dass die Schule heute wieder weitergeht, die Ferien kamen mir so kurz vor..." sagte sie nach einer Weile. „Ja mir auch" meinte Brittany, während sie ihr Essen weiterhin mit einer Gabel zerstach, „Ist ja auch viel passiert in den letzten 4 Wochen…"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen beide mit ihren Taschen in Santanas Auto und machten sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Als sie 30min später auf dem Parkplatz der McKinley High ankamen waren die meisten Schüler schon da und unterhielten sich über die Ferien.

Schon von weitem hörten sie Finn quer über den Platz rufen, dass sie unbedingt zu ihm hinüber kommen sollten, er hatte ihnen offensichtlich etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Also stiegen sie aus Santanas Auto und liefen zu ihm und der kleinen Menschengruppe, die sich bereits um ihn versammelt hatte. „Ich habe euch allen tolle Neuigkeiten zu berichten!" rief Finn nun so laut, dass es sogar Kurt und Blaine mitbekamen, die gerade in einer der hinteren Ecken des Parkplatzes mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren. „Und zwar haben Rachel und ich in den Ferien etwas beschlossen." Er deutete freudestrahlend auf seinen Finger, an dem ein kleiner silber-glänzender Ring funkelte. „Stellt euch vor, wir werden heiraten!" Jubel brach um ihn und Rachel aus, die sich während seiner Ansprache zu der immer größer werdenden Gruppe dazugestellt hatte und nun genauso strahlte wie ihr Ring, der große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem von Finn hatte. Sofort wurden beide umarmt und allen Schülern beglückwünscht.

Als sich die Menge wenig später aufgelöst hatte, damit jeder in seinen Unterricht gehen konnte, schlenderten Brittany und Santana nun gemeinsam in Richtung Spanischunterricht. Kurz bevor sie am Klassenzimmer ankamen bat Brittany ihre Freundin: „Können wir noch kurz zu meinem Schließfach gehen, ich muss da was kontrollieren." Santana sah sie verwundert an und obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Brittany alle Sachen dabei hatte, folge sie ihr ohne Widerrede. Vor dem Fach angekommen atmete Brittany erleichtert auf und auf Santanas verwirrten Blick hin antwortete sie: „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es nach den Ferien noch an genau derselben Stelle ist wie davor."

Santana verdrehte genervt die Augen und meinte: „Ja, offensichtlich ist es das. Und jetzt komm, wir verpassen sonst die erste Stunde."

Der Unterricht war wie zu erwarten ziemlich langweilig. Mr. Schuester hatte sich zwar vor den Ferien vorgenommen ihn ab nun etwas interessanter zu gestalten, doch bei einem Blick durch die Klasse stellte Brittany fest, dass keiner außer Artie wirklich zuhörte. Doch bei dem Gedanken an ihn bekam sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie musste Artie später unbedingt noch einmal unter zwei Augen sprechen, um die Sache zwischen ihnen zu klären.

Der weitere Schultag verlief halbwegs normal und ruhig, bis in der fünften Stunde die Glee Club Probe anstand. Santana war schon eher und ohne Brittany da, da sie in der letzten Stunde nicht gemeinsam Unterricht hatten. Sie wollte diese Chance nutzen, um sich noch ein bisschen mit Quinn zu unterhalten, die ihr schon den ganzen Tag wegen dieses Telefonats letze Woche auf die Nerven ging. „Hey Santana, nun erzähl schon, was ist denn passiert bei Brittany und dir? Du klangst völlig verzweifelt." Eigentlich hatte Santana schon jetzt gar keine Lust mehr, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, doch da sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte, musste sie es jetzt auch aushalten. „Ach, wir haben uns nur ziemlich heftig gestritten, sodass sie zu Artie gegangen ist und ihn auch noch geküsst hat. Danach war ich richtig wütend, doch ich habe gemerkt, dass ich sie einfach nicht hassen kann, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so ist, sonst wäre jetzt wohl nicht alles wieder in Ordnung.." Quinn lächelte, „Dann ist ja alles wieder gut. Schön, dass ihr euch wieder versteht, wäre ja auch echt schade gewesen, denn ihr beiden seid echt süß zusammen…" Damit drehte sie sich wieder Tina und Mike zu, die ebenfalls gerade gekommen waren.

Santana sah auf die Uhr. In zwei Minuten würde es klingeln und immer noch keine Spur von ihrer Freundin. Sie rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, da sie wusste, dass Brittany sonst eigentlich nie zu spät kam zu Glee Proben.

Gerade, als Mr. Schue ins Zimmer gekommen war und die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, kam Brittany ins Klassenzimmer getürmt und setzte sich neben Santana. „Wo warst du?".

Santana hatte sich offensichtlich schon Sorgen um sie gemacht. Bei dem Gedanken musste Brittany grinsen. „Bei Artie, wir mussten noch mal kurz was klären..." Santana sah sie geschockt an. „Keine Angst" versicherte ihr Brittany, „ich wollte nur noch mal mit ihm reden wegen gestern. Ich hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was passiert ist. Nichts weiter." Santana sah noch einmal skeptisch zu Brittany, beschloss dann aber ihr zu glauben.

Die Probe nahm ihren üblichen Lauf… Sie sangen einige Lieder, Finn und Rachel natürlich im Duett, und Mike führte seinen neusten Tanz vor.

Der restliche Tag verlief auch ohne größere Zwischenfälle, sodass Brittany und Santana pünktlich halb 4 ihn ihrem Auto saßen.


	11. Unvergessliche Nacht

**11. Unvergessliche Nacht**

Noch am selben Abend saßen Brittany und Santana gemeinsam auf der Couch und sahen sich Brittanys Lieblingsfilm, Titanic, an. „Das ist so wunderschön, aber auch so traurig.", sagte sie, während sie sich in Santanas Arme kuschelte. Santana sah ihre Freundin an, gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Endlich mal wieder ein Abend allein, ohne Stress. Es gibt nur dich und mich." Sie zwinkerte Brittany unverkennbar zu und was das bedeuten sollte, wusste sogar sie. ‚Wird bestimmt noch ein interessanter Abend', dachte sich Brittany mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie sich weiter an Santana anlehnte und sie sich nun wieder beide auf den Film konzentrierten. Einige Zeit später, der Film war gerade an seiner traurigsten Stelle angelangt, merkte Santana, dass Brittany eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Was ist los? So traurig?" fragte sie mitfühlend. „Nein schon ok" sagte Brittany leise, „ich muss bei dieser Szene nur immer heulen." Santana sah sie liebevoll an, wischte ihr die Tränen weg, nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Brittany blickte kurz auf die Hände, die so gut zusammen aussahen, doch dann schaute sie wieder zu dem Fernseher, um nichts zu verpassen.

Als der Film einige Zeit später zu Ende war und Brittany schon fast in Santanas Armen eingeschlafen wäre, wurde sie sanft von ihr am Arm gestreichelt und somit wieder geweckt. Sie bewegte sich kurz, um sich dann in einer bequemeren Position wieder in Santanas Arme zu kuscheln. Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie einfach nur so dagesessen und schweigend ihre Zweisamkeit genossen hatten, fragte Santana: „Meinst du nicht, es ist Zeit, langsam schlafen zu gehen? Außerdem ist es im Bett doch viel bequemer als hier auf der Couch, oder?" Brittany war mittlerweile wieder hellwach und setzte sich leicht auf, um ihrer Freundin ins Ohr flüstern zu können: „Naja ok, ins Bett komm ich mit.. Aber ich glaube nicht, um zu schlafen.." Damit zwinkerte sie Santana kurz zu und ging ins Badezimmer. Santana schaltete in der Zwischenzeit den Fernseher aus und räumte im Wohnzimmer etwas auf. Währenddessen kam auch Brittany aus dem Badezimmer zurück. Sie wollte noch kurz ein paar Kerzen im Zimmer aufstellen und ihre Lieblings CD einlegen, denn Brittany liebte es, wenn es romantisch war. Doch lange Zeit dafür hatte sie nicht, denn sie wurde sofort von Santana, die nicht so viel auf diese ganze Romantiksache gab, aufs Bett gezogen und leidenschaftlich geküsst.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten lagen sie beide einfach nur still da, Brittany mit ihrem Oberkörper halb auf ihrer Freundin, und Santana strich ihr sanft durch die Haare.

„Ich könnte mir gerade nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als hier in diesem Bett in den Armen des wundervollsten und süßesten Menschen den ich kenne zu liegen. Denn du gibst mir das Gefühl, dass ich überhaupt nicht dumm bin. Auch wenn die meisten Lehrer der Meinung sind, dass ich durchs Schwänzen meine Noten sogar noch verbessere.. Weißt du ich bin mehr ich, wenn ich bei dir bin!" Santana war durch Brittanys Worte sichtlich gerührt, was Brittany sofort bemerkt hatte und zum Lächeln brachte, da sie das bei ihr noch nie gesehen oder erreicht hatte. Dann sagte sie: „Du bist soo süß! Ich habe wirklich die tollste Freundin der ganzen Welt!" Brittany küsste sanft Santanas Hals, woraufhin Santana sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und Brittany leicht von sich runter schubste, um sie anschließend wieder mit dem Rücken aufs Bett zu drücken. Brittany grinste, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Santana hielt ihre Hände über ihren Köpfen fest, und somit hatte sie keine Chance. Als Santana merkte, dass sie ihren Widerstand aufgegeben hatte und sich ihr willenlos hingab, begann sie vorsichtig die obersten Knöpfe von Brittanys Bluse aufzuknöpfen, und da diese offensichtlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, arbeitete sie sich weiter bis zum untersten Knopf vor, um ihrer Freundin das Oberteil anschließend gekonnt von den Schultern zu streifen. Da Santana dadurch ihre Hände von Brittanys lösen musste, hatte diese nun beide Hände zur Verfügung, um das Gleiche mit Santanas Oberteil zu machen. Nur stellte sie sich dabei nicht ganz so geschickt an wie Santana gerade eben. Auch als Brittany sich wenig später an Santanas Rock etwas schwertat, mussten beide lachen. Doch Santana half ihr und so gelang es ihnen nach einer Weile und jeder Menge Teamwork doch, sich gegenseitig von ihrer im Moment ziemlich unnötigen Kleidung zu befreien. Santana richtete sich leicht auf, sodass Brittany nun zwischen ihren Knien lag und damit gute Sicht auf Santanas kompletten Körper hatte. Brittany hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, so fasziniert war sie von diesem Anblick. Sie wollte ihren Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, doch Santana drückte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und flüsterte: „Du musst jetzt nicht reden. Ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte." Und wie, als ob sie Brittany beweisen wollte, dass sie Recht hat, küsste sie sanft ihre Schultern, ihren Hals und schließlich ihren gesamten Oberkörper. Santana hatte wirklich nicht zu viel versprochen. Brittany war durch diese Berührungen wie hypnotisiert gewesen. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sagte sie „Schatz, mir ist ein bisschen kalt.." Brittany fragte sich danach selbst, wo das denn jetzt auf einmal herkam und hoffte, dass Santana es nicht gehört hatte, doch ihre Freundin griff kurz neben sich, zog eine große, weiche Wolldecke hervor und breitete sie über ihnen aus. In diesem Moment dachten sie wahrscheinlich beide genau das Selbe. Sie allein durch eine Decke abgetrennt vom Rest der Welt. Brittany gefiel dieser Gedanke und sie musste unweigerlich grinsen. Dann begann sie vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand an Santanas Oberschenkel entlang zu streichen. Erst an den Außenseiten, dann innen.

Santana, die immer noch leicht auf Brittany saß, streckte nun ihre Beine und legte sich vorsichtig auf sie. Diese Nähe von Santanas Körper auf ihrem gefiel ihr, nein, sie liebte sie. Santana sah Brittany nun direkt in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen und flüsterte leise: „Ich liebe dich, Britt. Und ich will dich nie mehr wieder loslassen." Brittany, die schon seit Minuten nicht mehr fähig war, klar zu denken, hauchte nur ein stilles „Ich dich auch, Schatz." Und damit ließen sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und genossen gemeinsam diese wundervolle und wohl unvergessliche Nacht.


	12. Der Tag danach

**12. Der Tag danach**

Als Brittany am nächsten Morgen in Santanas Arme aufwachte, fühlte sie sich großartig. Eigentlich war nichts anders als sonst, aber allein der Gedanke an die vergangene Nacht brachte sie zum Schaudern. Sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass es so unglaublich sein würde. Natürlich erzählten alle immer, dass es toll sei, aber es jetzt selbst erlebt zu haben, machte das Ganze noch besser.

Langsam drehte Brittany ihren Kopf zu ihrer Freundin. Sie war überrascht, als sie sah, dass Santana schon wach war. Sie braunen Augen glänzten, wie Brittany es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Du bist ja schon wach.", stellte Brittany nüchtern fest. „Ja, Schatz. Ich beobachte dich gerne, wenn du schläfst. Du siehst so niedlich aus!", Santana grinste und drückte ihre Lippen kurz auf die ihrer Freundin.

Sie lagen noch eine Weile eng umschlungen da, doch dann war es Zeit, sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. „Können wir nicht einfach schwänzen?", fragte Brittany. „Ich würde zu gerne, aber wir sollten wirklich gehen! Wir haben doch heute Glee Probe, wegen der Hochzeit von Finn und Rachel! Wir sollten anwesend sein.", meinte Santana, doch sie klang nicht ganz überzeugt von ihren eigenen Argumenten, aber schließlich schob sie Brittany, die enttäuscht brummte, doch ein Stück von sich weg und stieg aus dem Bett.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit fertig mit umziehen und frühstücken waren mussten sie sich wirklich beeilen, damit sie nicht zu spät zur Schule kamen, denn der Unterricht würde in einer halben Stunde beginnen und sie hatten es sich gerade erst in Santanas Auto bequem gemacht.

Und wieder einmal staunte Brittany über die Fahrkünste ihrer Freundin, denn sie schafften es gerade noch so zum Klingeln im Klassenraum zu sitzen. Jedoch, wie sie erst fünf Minuten später bemerkt hatten, im falschen. Erst jetzt merkten sie, dass sie von ihren Mitschülern und dem Lehrer wie Außerirdische angestarrt wurden. „Was ist los?" regte sich Santana auf, „Noch nie zwei Menschen gesehen, die im falschen Zimmer sitzen! Komm Britt, wir gehen." Damit verließen sie und Brittany den Raum, um sich zwei Türen weiter an ihren gewohnten Platz setzen zu können. Sie hatten Glück, da als erste Stunde wieder einmal Spanisch auf dem Plan stand und Mr. Schue sie nach Brittanys endlos erscheinender Entschuldigungsrede nicht weiter bestrafte.

Doch das sollte noch längst nicht alles sein..

Santana hatte schon zwei Stunden eher Schluss, da bei ihr einige Kurse ausgefallen waren. Und somit fuhr sie schon eher zu ihrer Wohnung zurück.

Sie saß gerade gemütlich auf ihrer Couch und simste mit Quinn, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie sah auf das Display: Rachel Berry.

Santana überlegte kurz, ob sie einfach wegdrücken sollte, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür, ran zu gehen, vielleicht war es ja etwas Wichtiges. Sie drückte auf annehmen und hatte ihr Handy noch nicht mal ganz an ihrem Ohr, als sie Rachel schreien hörte: „Santana, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich hier sehe! Ich bin in der Schule und stehe hinter ein paar Schränken, denn ich will nicht mit reingezogen werden! Da sind einige hirnlose Jungs, die sie einfach so grundlos angegriffen und gegen ihren Spint gedrückt haben! Ich kann nicht hören, worum es geht, doch sie erwähnen manchmal deinen Namen!" Rachel klang ganz außer Atem. „Was? Wer? Wovon redest du?" wollte Santana wissen. „Davon, dass sie keine Chance hat, gegen diese Typen!" „WER hat keine Chance?" Santana wurde nun sauer. „BRITTANY!" Rachel klang jetzt wirklich verzweifelt, „Bitte, du musst ihr helf…" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Santana hatte schon aufgelegt und war zu ihrem Auto gerannt.

So schnell wie sie jetzt zur Schule fuhr, war sie nicht mal am Morgen gefahren. Sie überfuhr drei rote Ampeln, ein paar Kreuzungen und beinahe einen Hund. Doch das alles war ihr in diesem Moment egal. Sie wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer Freundin. Als sie endlich auf dem Parkplatz der McKinley stand stürzte sie aus ihrem Auto, ohne es zu verschließen. An solche Kleinigkeiten verschwendete sie jetzt keinen Gedanken. Sie rannte auf die Eingangstür zu und wusste noch nicht einmal, wo Brittany überhaupt war und wie es ihr ging. Santana suchte alle Flure ab, doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihr zu finden. Bis sie plötzlich aus einem der leer stehenden Zimmer etwas wie ein Schluchzen hörte. Sie folgte dem Geräusch und stand 2min später vor der geschlossenen Tür ihres Chorraums. Behutsam öffnete sie diese und trat langsam ein. Zuerst schien alles normal zu sein, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht so sein konnte. Dann entdeckte sie Brittany in einer der hinteren Ecken am Boden sitzend und weinend. Santana setzte sich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Britt, was ist los? Was haben sie dir angetan?", wollte Santana wissen. Brittany sah nicht auf, als sie ihr antwortete: „Ein paar Footballspieler haben mich nach der letzten Stunde abgefangen und in eine Ecke gezogen. Sie haben mich beleidigt und gesagt, dass es total abartig ist, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin."

Brittany hätte noch viel mehr erzählen können, aber Santana hatte schon genug gehört.

Sie stand auf, sagte Brittany noch kurz, dass sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen sollte und erst dann viel ihr auf, das Brittany einige rote Flecke im Gesicht hatte. Teilweise waren die Stellen geschwollen und blau. Santana fühlte sich als würde sie gleich um sich schlagen, so wütend war sie. Das war Körperverletzung und dafür würden diese Typen hart bezahlen! Sie lief, ja rannte fast, durch die gesamte Schule, um diese Typen zu suchen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie wütender und sie wollte ihnen einfach nur noch zeigen, wie hart sie schlagen und treten konnte. Keiner, wirklich KEINER redete so mit ihrer Brittany und tat ihr auch noch sowas an! Santana war fast blind vor Wut, als sie einige Typen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule stehen sah. Sie hatten alle Footballjacken an.

Santana rannte auf sie zu und drängte sich in die Mitte der kleineren Gruppe. „Was fällt euch ein Brittany so zu behandeln? Ihr habt kein Recht irgendetwas über sie zu sagen!" Santana schrie vor Wut alle auf einmal an. Nun trat einer von ihnen vor, bis er nur ca. 10 cm vor Santana stand. „Wir haben nichts falsch gemacht, wir haben einfach nur unsere Meinung gesagt. Und wir können ja nichts dafür, wenn sie so eine kleine dumme Lesbe ist." Nun lachten sie alle laut auf. Der vordere, offensichtlich stolz über seine Ansprache, ging zurück zu den anderen und klatschte dabei mit einigen ab, die ihren vermeintlichen Sieg schon jetzt lautstark feierten. Doch mit dem, was jetzt kam, hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Santana trat vor, holte weit aus, und schlug dem Typ, der gerade ihre Brittany beleidigt hatte, mitten ins Gesicht. Ein zweiter stellte sich vor seinen Freund, doch Santana ließ sich auch davon nicht abschrecken und knockte auch ihn mit einem präzise gezielten Tritt an eine unschöne Stelle aus. Nun sagte keiner von ihnen mehr etwas. Sie alle sahen Santana geschockt an, da sie selbst nicht vermutet hätten, dass sie zu so etwas in der Lage sei. Anscheinend hatten die Jungs eingesehen, dass sie hier keine Chance mehr hatten, denn sie wichen nun mit einem geflüsterten „Sorry." Zurück und verschwanden hinter der nächsten Ecke. Doch Santana hatte jetzt keine Zeit ihren Triumpf zu feiern. Sie rannte zurück in die Schule, zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie Brittany hatte sitzen lassen. Doch als sie da ankam entdeckte sie nur den Hausmeister, der gerade dabei war, die Tür abzuschließen. „Was machen sie da?" schrie Santana, „Meine Freundin ist noch da drinnen, sie können doch nicht einfach die Tür zuschließen! Lassen sie mich sofort vorbei!" Santana fauchte ihn wütend an. „Tut mir leid Mädchen, aber hier in diesem Raum ist niemand mehr, du kannst gern nachsehen." meinte er verdutzt. Nachdem Santana kurz in das Zimmer gesehen und festgestellt hatte, dass Brittany wirklich nicht mehr da war, lief sie raus auf den Gang, um wenn nötig die komplette Schule nach ihr abzusuchen. Doch lange brauchte sie dafür nicht, denn schon als sie um die nächste Ecke bog entdeckte sie Brittany, die offenbar versucht hatte sich selbst mit den Kerlen anzulegen. Doch da sie noch aussah wie vorher und auch keine neuen blauen Flecken oder sonst irgendwas dazugekommen waren, hatte sie sie anscheinend noch nicht gefunden, worüber Santana in diesem Moment wirklich erleichtert war. „Britt, was machst du denn hier auf dem Gang? Ich dachte du wartest da in dem Zimmer auf mich!" Santana schaute sie vorwurfsvoll an. Brittany sah Santana in die Augen. „Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass ich mich auch ohne deine Hilfe gegen diese Typen wehren kann. Doch leider habe ich sie noch nicht gefunden.." Nun musste Santana grinsen. „Du weißt doch, dass du das nicht allein machen musst. Dafür hast du doch mich. Und ich habe diesen Kerlen mal gezeigt, was Rache auf aus Santana Art bedeutet." Sie lächelte Brittany zu, nahm sie in den Arm und ging gemeinsam mit ihr hinaus auf den Parkplatz zu ihrem Auto.


	13. Ein Tisch für zwei

**13. Ein Tisch für zwei**

In den nächsten Tagen stand für Brittany und Kurt (die sich dafür bereit erklärt hatten) die Planung von Finn und Rachels Hochzeit an. Sie hatten auch Santana gefragt, ob sie ihnen dabei nicht helfen wollte, doch sie hielt sich da lieber raus, da sie keine Lust auf den ganzen Stress hatte. Außerdem war Planen sowieso nicht so ihr Ding, dass überlies sie dann doch lieber Britt und Kurt.

„Wir brauchen ganz viele Luftballons und Konfetti und Luftschlangen und.." „Ganz langsam Brittany!" beruhigte Kurt sie, als sich beide an einem sonnigen Nachmittag in einem der vielen Cafes in Lima getroffen hatten. „Ich schlage vor, wir fangen erst einmal mit den Gästen an" Kurt sah sich eine lange Liste voller Namen von Freunden und Bekannten von Rachel und Finn an. „Ich glaube, wenn wir alle einladen werden mehr als 100 Leute anwesend sein." „Aber so groß ist doch der Saal gar nicht.", stellte Bittany fest. „Genau das ist unser Problem, wir werden wohl einige nicht einladen können", sagte Kurt nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte. „Ok, also die besten Freunde von Rachel und die besten Freunde von Finn. Und natürlich die Familie der beiden! Aber denk dran, es dürfen nicht mehr als 80 Leute sein."

So überlegte sie etwa eine Stunde lang, in der sie immer wieder Namen durchstrichen und wieder dazu schrieben.

Danach kümmerten sie sich um die Dekoration. „Das ist mein Spezialgebiet, das mach ich!" freute sich Brittany. „Ok, dann mach du das und ich versuch einen DJ und gute Musik aufzutreiben." So saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie schließlich von einer der Kellnerinnen gestört wurden, die ihnen sagte, dass das Café bald schließen würde und sie nun endlich bezahlen sollten. Als Brittany und Kurt wenig später in Kurts Auto saßen, tauschten sie ihre Listen aus und sahen sich die Vorbereitungen des anderen an. „Pinke Blumen, pinke Tischdekoration und Pinke Scheinwerfer?" Kurt sah sie entsetzt an. „Jaa!" klatschte Brittany, „ist doch die beste Farbe die es für Hochzeiten gibt!" „Nein ist es nicht!" fauchte Kurt, „Gib mal her, ich mach das jetzt!" Brittany sah ihn traurig an, was ihr aber auch nicht wirklich weiter half, da Kurt sich offensichtlich für den besten Hochzeitsplaner aller Zeiten hielt.

Kurz nach acht Uhr, als sie es dann endlich geschafft hatten die Hochzeit so zu planen, dass sie beide zufrieden waren, fuhr Kurt Brittany nach Hause, wo diese schon von Santana erwartet wurde. Als Brittany vor ihr stand wollte Santana gerade den Mund öffnen, um sie zu fragen, wie es war und ob sie es hinbekommen hatten. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte wurde sie schon von Brittanys „Frag nicht." unterbrochen. Santana sah ihr nur verwundert hinterher, als sie an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung ging und sich dann erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „So schlimm?" fragte sie Brittany schließlich, als sie sich neben ihre Freundin setzte. „Ich habe mein bestes gegeben und wollte alles wunderschön machen, doch Kurt weiß natürlich alles besser. Er hat mich fast gar nichts machen lassen, doch am Ende war mir das dann auch egal, ich wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause zu dir." Santana musste lächeln. „Aber jetzt ist ja alles vorbereitet und ich hab dich wieder." Sie küsste Brittany kurz und sagte ihr dann, als sie sich gerade umziehen gehen wollte. „Denk nicht mal daran, jetzt schon schlafen zu gehen! Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich, komm mit." Brittany sah sie erstaunt an, machte dann aber was Santana gesagt hatte und folgte ihr. Sie stiegen gemeinsam in Santanas Auto, doch alle Versuche von Brittany, rauszufinden, wohin sie fuhren und was das für eine Überraschung war, blockte Santana sofort ab. Schließlich gab sie es auf, lehnte sich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Als der Wagen eine viertel Stunde später stehen blieb, sah sich Brittany um. Sie waren definitiv noch in Lima, aber diese Gegend kannte sie nicht, da hier keiner ihrer Freunde wohnte oder sonst irgendwas war, sodass sie hier noch nie gewesen war. Santana stieg aus, öffnete auch Brittanys Tür und nahm ihre Hand. Gemeinsam bogen sie um die nächste Straßenecke und Santana ging zielstrebig auf einen beleuchteten Laden zu und zog Brittany neben sich her. Vor diesem Haus angekommen konnte Brittany nur den Schriftzug über ihnen erkennen. „Du gehst mit mir in ein Restaurant?" flüsterte sie. Santana lächelte und nickte nur kurz, dann schob sie Brittany vor sich durch die riesige Glastür. Im Inneren dieses Gebäudes war alles sehr schick eingerichtet und nur vereinzelt saßen ein paar Pärchen an den Tischen. „Einen Tisch für zwei bitte" bat Santana einen Kellner, der gerade zufällig an ihnen vorbeiging. Er führte die beiden in eine der hinteren Ecken des Restaurants, wo sie sich auch gleich setzten und ihre Getränke bestellten. „Wieso sind wir hier?" wollte Brittany nach einer Weile wissen. „Darf ich denn nicht mal mit meiner Freundin essen gehen!" fragte Santana. „Doch klar!" sagte Brittany „Das ist total lieb von dir. Danke Schatz." Brittany nahm Santanas Hände, zog sie weiter zu sich und küsste sie.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später beide ihr Essen vor sich hatten, bemerkte Brittany plötzlich, dass sie von einem Pärchen am Nachbartisch komisch angesehen wurden. Sie machte Santana darauf aufmerksam, doch diese beruhigte Brittany nur und sagte ihr, sie solle nicht auf die anderen achten. Doch als der junger Mann von diesem Tisch aus zu ihnen rüber rief, sie sollten aus diesem Restaurant verschwinden und woanders rumknutschen, da auch Kinder anwesend seien, wurde es Santana zu viel. Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zu dem Mann, fasste ihn am Arm, zog ihn hoch und schrie, was das soll. Dass sie in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Ladens auf sich zog, war ihr egal. Der Mann erkannte offensichtlich, dass Santana ihm wirklich weh tun würde und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut. Santana stieß ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl und ging wütend zurück an den Tisch, an dem Brittany saß und sie geschockt ansah.

„Ich lass mir durch nichts diesen wunderschönen Abend kaputt machen!" sagte Santana, nachdem sie sich wieder neben Brittany gesetzt hatte. „Aber ich glaube wir sollten hier nicht mehr so lange bleiben, offenbar stören wir hier einige Leute..", Brittany drehte sich erneut um, doch niemand schien sie mehr zu beachten. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht..", sagte Santana und rief nach einem der Kellner, um zu bezahlen. Natürlich übernahm sie die Rechnung, was dazu führte, dass sie von Brittany zum Dank noch einmal innig geküsst wurde, bevor sie das Restaurant dann gemeinsam verließen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Santana ihr Auto wieder auf der Straße vor ihrer Wohnung geparkt und saß nun gemütlich mir Brittany auf ihrer Couch. „War wirklich ein wunderschöner Abend mit dir" flüsterte Brittany leise, während sie sich weiter in Santanas Arme kuschelte. „Also Überraschung gelungen?" fragte sie. „Auf jeden Fall!" sagte Brittany und küsste Santana lange.


	14. Ja, ich will

**14. „Ja, ich will"**

Es klingelte. Mr. Schue betrat das Zimmer und begrüßte alle mit einem Lächeln. „Wir haben noch 1 Woche und sind mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen. Brittany, Kurt, wie sieht es mit der Dekoration aus? Alles fertig?", fragte er. Brittany nickte und Kurt sagte fröhlich: „Alles fertig." Mr. Schue klatschte in die Hände und lachte. „Sehr gut! Wir haben noch viel zutun!"

Es ist so weit. Der große Tag ist gekommen. Heute werde ich heiraten, dachte Finn. Er stand vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sein Bild. Ein einfacher Smoking, aber an Finn sah er fantastisch aus. Langsam stieg Aufregung in ihm auf. Nervös zupfte sich Finn an den Harren herum und es wurde auch nicht besser, als Puck mit den Worten: „Keine Angst, du siehst super aus. Aber wir müssen gleich los!" den Raum betrat. Finn drehte sich zu ihm. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein blaues Hemd. „Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Finn skeptisch. „Ja Mann." Puck verdrehte genervt die Augen und zog Finn hinter sich her, in Richtung der Limo, die Finns und Kurts Eltern extra für diesen Anlass bestellt hatten. Die Fahrt zur Kirche kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er durchdachte im Auto noch einmal die komplette Feier, damit auch ja nichts schief ging. Er überlegte sich sogar, was er tun sollte, falls Rachel es sich doch noch einmal überlegt haben sollte und nicht auftauchen würde.  
>Währenddessen zog sich auch Rachel um. Quinn half ihr noch in ihr Kleid und Brittany verpasste Rachels Haaren noch den letzten Schliff. Eine Weile später klopften ihre Väter vorsichtig an die Tür, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass sie nun losfahren würden. Anders als Finn, saß Rachel nur wenige Minuten im Auto, doch diese reichten schon völlig aus, um sie vor Nervosität fast durchdrehen zu lassen. Dann war es endlich so weit. Sie kamen auf dem Parkplatz, direkt vor der großen Eingangstür, an. Sie betraten langsam die wunderschön geschmückte Halle. Rachel lief als erstes, hinter ihr ihre Väter. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie all ihre Freunde, Bekannte und Familie rechts und links zu einer Art Gang aufgestellt sah. Und ganz am Ende stand Finn und hinter ihm der gesamte Glee Club zu einem Chor aufgestellt. Als Rachel bemerkte, dass er wohl nicht weniger nervös war als sie, musste sie lächeln. Doch noch bevor sie sich ihn richtig ansehen konnte, kam er auf sie zu und begann ihr Lieblingslied, „What makes you beautiful" von Boyce Avenue, zu singen. Die ersten Zeilen nur er allein, dann stimmten auch Puck, Artie und Sam mit ein, und schließlich der gesamte Glee-club. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie erkannte, was ihre Freunde alles für sie getan hatten, und sie nun langsam auf Finn zu schritt. Als der Refrain beendet war, sang der Glee Club, einschließlich Mr. Schue, den Song leise weiter. Gerade in diesem Moment nahm Finn Rachels Hand, lächelte sie unsicher an und schritt die letzten drei Stufen zum Altar hinauf. Eine Weile standen sie sich so gegenüber und sahen sich an. Es war ein magischer Moment und schließlich verklangen die letzten Töne des Liedes und es herrschte völlige Stille. Der Pfarrer begann zu sprechen. Und schließlich stellte er die ein Frage, die allen so bekannt war: „Willst du, Finn Hudson, die hieranwesende Rachel Berry zur Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis der Tod euch scheidet?" Ohne zu zögern antwortete Finn: „Ja, ich will, denn es gibt niemanden wie sie auf der Welt." Rachel musste lächeln und strengte sich wirklich an, ihren Freudentränen keinen freien Lauf zu lassen, was allerdings bei Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany und Kurt schon längst zu spät war.<p>

„Und willst du, Rachel Berry, den hier anwesenden Finn Hudson zum Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis der Tod euch scheidet?" Für einen Moment war es still und Rachel sah ihrem Finn in die Augen, sie sah wie mit jeder Millisekunde mehr Unsicherheit in sie trat und so wollte sie ihn nicht länger warten lassen und antwortete: „Ja, ich will!".

Als später die Stühle und Tische aus der Mitte des Saales geräumt wurden und Platz zum Tanzen gemacht wurde, kam Santana auf Brittany zu und lächelte. „Ich liebe Hochzeiten! Ich war noch nicht oft auf welchen, aber diese Stimmung ist einfach der Wahnsinn!", meinte Brittany und Santana musste lachen. Sie sah an Brittany herunter, und stellte fest, dass ihre Freundin in dem hellblauen, trägerlosen Kleid, mit den offenen glatten blonden Haaren, wie ein Engel aussah. Das leichte Kleid wehte ihr um die Beine und plötzlich war Santana stolz, so eine wunderschöne Freundin zu haben.

Brittany fiel auf, dass Santana sie ausgiebig betrachtete und wie als könnte sie ihre Gedanken lesen sagte sie: „Du siehst heute echt unglaublich aus, Santana! Das rot steht dir wirklich!" Santana trug ein knielanges weinrotes Kleid, das perfekt zu ihren langen schwarzen Haaren passte. „Wie süß, danke." Freute sich Santana, „Genau das gleiche habe ich gerade über dich gedacht." Brittany lächelte kurz und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder Finn und Rachel zuwendete, die jeden Moment mit ihrem Eröffnungstanz beginnen würden. Als die Musik ausging wurde es still im Saal und alle betrachteten die beiden voller Vorfreude auf den Tanz. Als sie langsam wieder zu spielen begann griff Finn Rachels Hand und führte sie mitten in die Menschenmenge, die ihnen sofort Platz bot.

Brittany fiel auf, dass Santana sie ausgiebig betrachtete und wie als könnte sie ihre Gedanken lesen sagte sie: „Du siehst heute echt unglaublich aus, Santana! Das rot steht dir wirklich!" Santana trug ein knielanges weinrotes Kleid, das perfekt zu ihren langen schwarzen Haaren passte. „Wie süß, danke." Freute sich Santana, „Genau das gleiche habe ich gerade über dich gedacht." Brittany lächelte kurz und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder Finn und Rachel zuwendete, die jeden Moment mit ihrem Eröffnungstanz beginnen würden. Als die Musik ausging wurde es still im Saal und alle betrachteten die beiden voller Vorfreude auf den Tanz. Als sie langsam wieder zu spielen begann griff Finn Rachels Hand und führte sie mitten in die Menschenmenge, die ihnen sofort Platz bot. Sie stellten sich gegenüber auf und Finn umfasste mit der einen Hand ihre Hüfte. Die andere legte er leicht in Rachels Hand und schon begannen sie sich rhythmisch zur Musik zu bewegen. ‚Finn stellt sich ja gar nicht so doof an wie ich dachte' überlegte Santana, ‚wahrscheinlich hat Rachel ihm extra für diesen Abend Tanzstunden geben müssen.'  
>Einige Minuten später füllte sich die Tanzfläche langsam, da nun auch andere Pärchen zu tanzen begannen. Und auch Brittany zog ihre Freundin in die Mitte des Saals. Wenn es ums tanzen ging konnte den beiden keiner etwas vormachen. Schließlich waren sie einmal Cheerleader gewesen. Und so verbrachten sie den Abend weiterhin gemeinsam, bis Brittany schließlich Richtung Bar ging, um ihnen was zu trinken zu holen. Wenig später kehrte sie wieder mit zwei großen Drinks zurück, doch sie konnte Santana nirgends entdecken. Sie sah sich im Saal um, doch überall waren nur tanzende Leute. Und dann erblickte sie Santana. In den Armen eines ihr unbekannten aber dennoch echt heißen Jungen. Brittany wollte sofort wissen was los war und stürmte direkt auf die beiden zu. „Was machst du hier?" fragte sie Santana. „Gar nichts" antwortete sie, „Wir wollten nur ein bisschen tanzen.." „Genau" fügte der Typ neben ihr noch hinzu, „Ich habe Santana so allein auf der Tanzfläche stehen sehen und dachte ich beschäftige sie ein bisschen.." „Ach so ist das!" fauchte Brittany, „Ihren Namen kennst du also auch schon! Und du bist?" „Ich bin Ben, und ich wollte wirklich nur mit ihr tanzen, mehr nicht." „Jaja, schon klar" sagte Brittany. „Ich werde meine Freundin dann mal wieder mitnehmen." „Glaubst du nicht, du reagierst ein bisschen über?" mischte sich Santana ein, „immerhin wollte er nur nett sein und mich ein wenig beschäftigen, wie gesagt," „Ja, diese Art von beschäftigen sehe ich!" Brittany zog Santana etwas weiter weg. „Dieser Ben baggert dich doch pausenlos an! Ich hab doch genau gesehen wie er seine Hände um dich gelegt hat!" „Jetzt übertreibst du aber!" sagte Santana. „Ich übertreibe? Dieser Typ starrt dich doch schon die ganze Zeit so komisch an! Und jetzt macht er es gerade wieder!" knurrte Brittany wütend. „Jetzt komm mal runter." Santana versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte wurde sie von Ben überrascht, der ihr auf die Schulter tippte. „Ganz im Ernst, auf so einen Stress habe ich echt keinen Bock! Einen schönen Abend noch Ladies." Und damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menschenmenge. „Glücklich?" fragte Santana. „Jetzt schon" antwortete Brittany und lächelte zufrieden.<p>

Wenig später war bei Brittany und Santana wieder alles in Ordnung und sie konnten gemeinsam über Pucks Versuche ein fremdes Mädchen anzubaggern lachen. Denn er stellte sich dabei so doof an, dass es schon wieder lustig war. Währenddessen stieg die Aufregung in Finn wieder an, da er gleich zusammen mit Rachel eine Rede halten musste. Und 5 Minuten später war es dann so weit. Er ging gemeinsam mit ihr auf die Bühne und nahm das Mirkro in die Hand. Er sagte kurz, dass er und Rachel gern noch ein paar Worte sagen wollen und sofort hörten die anderen auf zu tanzen und versammelten sich vor der Bühne. „Wir bedanken uns bei allen, dass sie gekommen sind und unsere Hochzeit hier mit uns natürlich für die schönen Geschenke", begann er, zeigte auf einen Tisch voller Päckchen und Rachel nickte ihm kurz zu, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass er das gut machte und weiter sprechen könne. Also fuhr er fort: „Und natürlich bei Kurt und Brittany, die das alles hier organisiert haben." Es gab einen großen Applaus für die beiden und Kurt verbeugte sich kurz. Dann gab Finn Rachel das Mikrofon. „Danke Finn.", sagte sie und fügte noch hinzu: „Also dann, wir wünschen allen noch einen schönen Abend und das es die beste Nacht unseres Lebens wird!" Damit legte sie das Mirkro auf einen der Tische und verschwand mit Finn von der Bühne. Erneut kräftiger Beifall der Gäste. Dann begann sich die Menschenmenge wieder aufzulösen und Finn war sichtlich erleichtert, dass er es geschafft hatte.


	15. Fehltritt mit Folgen Teil 1

**15. Fehltritt mit Folgen (Teil 1)**

Der weitere Abend verlief –bis auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit ein paar unbekannten Kerlen, die zu viel getrunken und dann mithilfe von einigen Feuerlöschern versucht hatten die Party zu zerstören- relativ normal und ruhig. Dieser Zwischenfall wurde rasch geklärt und die Mistkerle raus geworfen.

Santana hatte Brittany gesagt, dass sie nichts trinken sollte, da sie heute Nacht dran war mit fahren. Und Brittany wollte auf keinen Fall, dass auch nur ein Kratzer in den Lack von Santanas Auto kam, wenn sie doch trinken und irgendwo dagegen fahren würde. Also sah sie widerstandslos dabei zu, wie ihre Freundin ein Glas nach dem anderen in sich hinein kippte. Einige Stunden später hatte Brittany jedoch genug davon und wollte nun auch endlich ihren Spaß haben. Also beschloss sie, sich ein wenig zu Quinn und Sam zu setzen, die gerade von der Tanzfläche auf sie zu kamen. „Wo ist Santana?" wollte Sam wissen, als er sie allein kommen sah. „Irgendwo auf der Tanzfläche..", antwortete Brittany, „vermutlich mit einem Drink in der Hand und irgendwelchen Typen in den Armen.." „Und das lässt du zu?", mischte sich Quinn ein. „Sie will doch auch nur mal ihren Spaß haben", erklärte Brittany, „und davon will ich sie nicht abhalten. Das Thema hatten wir vorhin schon einmal! Ich weiß, dass sie mich liebt und nie mit einem von ihnen mitgehen würde oder sowas." Damit beschlossen sie, nicht weiter über Santana zu reden und genossen den Abend weiterhin zu dritt.

Einige Zeit später schaute Brittany auf die Uhr. ‚Schon kurz vor 3 Uhr, ich sollte Santana suchen gehen', dachte sie sich und setzte sich in Bewegung, zurück Richtung Tanzfläche. Sie drängelte sich durch die Massen von Menschen auf der Tanzfläche, doch nirgends konnte sie ihre Freundin erkennen. Schließlich setzte Brittany sich an die Bar und beobachtete die tanzenden Leute, in der Hoffnung Santana irgendwo zu entdenken. Doch nach einer Weile gab sie auf und bahnte sich ihren Weg weiter durch die Gäste und schließlich, als sie jeden erdenklichen Ort abgesucht hatte, beschloss sie, nach Draußen zum Auto zu gehen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür verabschiedete sie sich noch bei einer ziemlich angetrunkenen Rachel und bei Finn, der versuchte seine Frau aufrecht auf den Beinen zu halten. Brittany trat aus der Tür und die kühle Luft tat ihr richtig gut. Sie hatte das Gefühl in dem Saal, der mit so vielen Menschen gefüllt war, zu ersticken. Jetzt konnte sie wieder frei atmen, doch in diesem Moment ahnte sie noch nicht, dass es nicht so bleiben sollte.

Das lange Kleid wehte ihr um die Beine und langsam ging sie einen Schritt weiter auf den Parkplatz zu. Es vollkommen ruhig und in dem Dunkel der Nacht konnte sie kaum fünf Meter sehen. Sie empfand diese Stimmung als wunderschön und einige Augenblicke genoss sie es einfach nur ruhig im kühlen Wind zustehen.

Doch dann ertönte eine Stimme, Santanas Stimme. Ganz leise und auch nur kurz als hätte sie irgendetwas geflüstert. Erleichtert drehte sich Brittany in die Richtung, aus der das Geflüster gekommen war, und machte einen weiteren Schritt in diese Richtung. Aus der Finsternis tauchten die Umrisse von zwei eng umschlungenen Körpern auf und ehe Brittany noch einen Schritt weiter gehen konnte, erkannte sie an der einen Person Santanas Kleid. Ihr blieb die Luft weg und zischend sog Brittany die Luft ein. Plötzlich war ihr eiskalt und nichts an dieser Nacht kam ihr mehr schön vor. Das zischende Geräusch, das Brittany entfahren war, ließ die beiden ein wenig auseinander schrecken und der andere Körper, der nicht Santanas Kleid trug, fragte laut: „Wer ist da?". Brittany dachte nicht einmal daran zu antworten, denn sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. Ben. Und als dann auch noch ein leises „was ist denn los, Benni" von Santana kam, konnte Brittany das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und rannte davon. An Santanas Auto vorbei, vorbei an Blaine und Kurt, die wahrscheinlich auch gerade nach Hause wollten und ihr noch irgendetwas hinterher riefen. Einfach nur weg. Der einzige Gedanke, der in ihrem Kopf war, war: ‚Santana küsst ihn. Santana steht da und knutscht mit Ben rum.' Sie lief weiter und weiter und bald brach sie zusammen und saß weinend auf dem Bordstein des Fußgängerweges.

Langsam erwachte Brittany. Das erste Gefühl, das sie spürte, war ein unglaublicher Kopfschmerz. Und als sie sich aufsetzte und durch ihre Wohnung blickte, wusste sie auch wieso. Vor ihr lagen eine leere Whiskyflasche und eine fast leere Rotweinflasche. ‚Natürlich.. ein Kater..', dachte sie und stand langsam auf. Sie steuerte zuerst das Bad an und als sie in den Spiegel blickte, wurde sie von ihrem eigenem Spiegelbild erschreckt. Sie sah furchtbar aus! Das Make up total verschmiert, verheult. Und wie sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtete, kamen auch langsam die Erinnerungen zurück: Hochzeit, Santana knutschend mit Ben, an Tankstelle zusammengebrochen, von Mike nach Hause gefahren, Whisky und Rotwein.

Santana's Abend:

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich, als würde ich schweben. Doch dann spürte ich, wie mich zwei kräftige Hände auffingen und festhielten. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und sah nun auch endlich in das Gesicht meines Retters. Ich wusste doch, dass ich diese Person schon einmal gesehen hatte. Diese wunderschönen braunen Haare, die strahlenden blauen Augen.. Jetzt war mir klar, ich lag in den Armen von Ben. ICH LAG IN DEN ARMEN VON BEN! Erschrocken von dieser Feststellung versuchte ich mich loszureißen, indem ich um mich trat und versuchte, diese Hände von mir zu entfernen. Und dass ich immer noch leicht hin und her schaukelte und alles doppelt sah, machte die ganze Sache auch nicht einfacher. . Ich hoffte, den richtigen der beiden Bens, die nun vor mir standen, zu erwischen, als ich mein Bein hob, um nach ihm zu treten. Doch leider erreichte ich nichts weiter als zwei Lufttritte und der ‚echte' Ben lachte kurz und hielt mich weiterhin einfach nur fest und bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Als ich es schließlich aufgab ließ er mich endlich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hatte ich vor einigen Sekunden noch vor, so schnell wie möglich von hier wegzukommen, wäre ich jetzt am liebsten die ganze Nacht hier bei Ben geblieben. Denn je länger ich in diese wunderschönen Augen sah, umso mehr und mehr versank ich in ihnen. Plötzlich kam er wieder ein Stück näher, sodass er nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt war. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und strich mir sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die durch den Wind in alle möglichen Richtungen geblasen wurden. Dann beugte er sich leicht zu mir rüber und drückte seine Lippen auf meine. Ich weiß nicht, ob es der Alkohol oder dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl Ben so nah zu sein war, das mein Gehirn zum Abschalten gebracht hatte. Ich stand einfach nur da, genoss den Moment und vergaß alles um mich herum. Plötzlich hörten wir Schritte und sahen, dass jemand auf uns zukam. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich alles nur für eine Einbildung gehalten, denn meine Augen hatten mir an diesem Abend schon mehr als einen Streich gespielt, hätte Ben nicht laut: „Wer ist da?" gefragt, nachdem er sich wieder ein Stück von mir gelöst hatte. Da ich immer noch völlig überfordert war mit dieser Situation, sah ich Ben an und fragte nur kurz: „Was ist denn los, Benni?" Als nächstes hörten wir nur noch wie sich diese Person umdrehte und davon lief. Wir achteten nicht weiter darauf und küssten uns erneut, dieses Mal jedoch nur kurz, denn Ben flüsterte nur kurz: „Es ist schon spät, ich bring dich nach Hause. Oder.. du kommst erst mal mit zu mir.. Wenn das ok ist..?" Er sah mich fragend an. „Natürlich ist das ok." Antwortete ich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Ok, mit dem Denken hatte ich schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgehört, doch nun hatte mein Gehirn endgültig abgeschaltet und ich ließ mich willenlos darauf ein, dass er meine Hand ergriff und wir gemeinsam zu seinem Auto gingen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin wir fuhren, denn jedes Mal, wenn ich aus dem Fenster sehen wollte, verschmolzen die Bäume und Häuser draußen zu einer einzigen schwarzen Landschaft. So wusste ich nicht einmal, ob wir uns überhaupt noch in Lima befanden. Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis der Wagen endlich zum Stehen kam und Ben mir die Tür aufhielt und mir half auszusteigen. Er ging voran in Richtung des großen Hauses, vor dem wir geparkt hatten. Da auf meine Augen ja schon seit einiger Zeit kein Verlass mehr war, konzentrierte ich mich so gut es ging auf die Geräusche, die Ben verursachte, wenn er den schmalen Steinweg hinauf ging und versuchte ihnen zu folgen. An seiner Haustür angekommen staunte ich kurz darüber, wie er es schaffte diesen riesigen Schlüssel gleich beim ersten Versuch in dieses winzig kleine Schlüsselloch zu stecken und umzudrehen. Ich wäre damit wahrscheinlich erst mal einige Zeit beschäftigt gewesen. So war ich froh, dass es nicht mein Haus war und ich nicht mit dieser Aufgabe belastet worden war. Dann nahm Ben wieder meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her, die große hölzerne Treppe hinauf. Oder war es doch Stein? Auf jeden Fall war es eine Treppe. Oben angekommen ging ich hinter ihm her in eines der vielen Zimmer.

Ich vermutete, es war seins, denn als er das Licht anschaltete sah ich, dass die Wände voll mit Postern von berühmten Sängerinnen und Bands waren. Leider konnte ich keine von ihnen erkennen, da sie für mich alle gleich aussahen. Ich ließ mich auf sein Bett fallen und er legte sich neben mich auf die weiche Decke. Dann fragte er mich, ob ich etwas zu trinken haben wollte. Das war das erste Mal, dass einer von uns ein Wort gesagt hatte, seit wir in sein Auto gestiegen waren. „Oh ja, danke", ich nickte kurz und ließ mich, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, um etwas zu holen, wieder nach hinten fallen. Ich wusste, dass ich schon genug getrunken hatte, doch das war wohl wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass mein Gehirn unter Alkohol aussetzte. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit einem Drink in der Hand zurück. „Willst du denn nichts trinken?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Ich habe keinen Durst.", antwortete er, „Hier, trink das, habe ich selbst gemacht. Extra für dich." Er grinste und irgendwie machte sein Grinsen mich verrückt. Ich nahm das Glas in die Hand und trank es vollständig aus.

Ab diesem Moment hörten meine Erinnerungen auf. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich am nächsten Morgen ohne Sachen und mit einem heftigen Kater auf dem Boden des Raumes aufgewacht bin. Ich griff mir hastig meine Klamotten und zog mich an. Ich wollte gerade neben mich greifen, um mir meine Schuhe heranzuziehen, da fiel mir ein kleiner Zettel auf, der auf dem Boden lag. „Liebe Santana, danke für die wunderschöne Nacht mit dir. Wenn du das liest, bin ich schon längst weg. Ach ja und dein Handy hat die ganze Zeit geklingelt. Irgendeine Brittany wollte wissen, wo du bist.. Ich habe ihr gesagt, du würdest bei mir schlafen und sie solle nicht weiter stören, da wir gerade besseres zu tun hätten.

P.S. du siehst nackt verdammt heiß aus."

Ich musste mir diese Worte dreimal durchlesen, um zu verstehen, was sie bedeuteten. Als ich begriff, was ich getan hatte, wurde mir schlecht. Ich ließ den Zettel fallen, griff meine restlichen Sachen und rannte aus dem Haus. Auf der Straße angekommen musste ich erst einmal kurz die Augen zumachen, da ich durch den Sonnenschein extrem geblendet wurde. Als ich dann jedoch wieder normal sehen konnte, versuchte ich zu erkennen, wo ich überhaupt war. Ich kannte diese Gegend, hierher hatte ich Brittany vor einiger Zeit mal zum Essen in ein schickes Restaurant eingeladen. Zu Fuß würde es mit Sicherheit mehrere Stunden dauern, bis ich zu Hause war, doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Mein Handyakku hatte versagt und Geld hatte ich auch keins dabei. So blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als 6 Uhr morgens zu Fuß zurückzulaufen und zu hoffen, dass Brittany noch in unserer Wohnung war und das alles verstehen würde.


	16. Fehltritt mit Folgen Teil 2

Da das letzte Kapitel ziemlich lang war, habe ich mich entschieden, nun ein kürzeres zu schreiben. Die nächsten werden dann wahrscheinlich wieder in normaler Länge!

Liebe Grüße, Powergleek

**16. Fehltritt mit Folgen (Teil 2)**

Santana lief und lief und nach einer halben Stunde wollten ihre Beine einfach nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie jetzt aufgeben würde, sie Brittany für immer verlor. Also riss sie sich zusammen und quälte sich in der unbändigen Sonne weiter. Mittlerweile bereute sie den ganzen gestrigen Tag und auch die Stunden vom heutigen, die sie mit Ben verbracht hatte und irgendwie hatte sie die böse Vorahnung, dass der Tag auch nicht besser sondern schlimmer werden würde.

Langsam stieg Santana die letzten Stufen zur Eingangstür ihres Hauses hinauf. Sie hatte glücklicherweise ein paar Dollar in ihrer Tasche gefunden und war mit dem Bus das restliche Stück gefahren.

Santana dachte darüber nach, was sie zu Brittany sagen sollte. Ihr tat alles schrecklich Leid und sie hatte es nicht gewollt. Wenn sie gestern die Zeit mit Ben noch wunderschön fand, fand sie sie jetzt nur noch scheiße. Sie wollte Brittany sagen, dass sie sie liebte, dass sie sie brauchte und das sie die einzige für Santana war. Am liebsten würde Santana jetzt weinen, doch da sie es schon den ganzen Weg bis hierher getan hatte, konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Unentschlossen stand sie vor der Tür und schließlich wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen, als Brittany von innen die Tür aufriss. Einen Moment erstarrte sie und man konnte ihr ihr unendliches Leid ansehen. Brittany drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und ging zurück in die Wohnung. Santana folgte ihr und als sie im Wohnzimmer angekommen war, war nun sie diejenige die erstarrte. In der Mitte des Raumes standen zwei voll gepackte Koffer und eine Reisetasche. Brittany wollte gerade die Tasche nach draußen schaffen, als Santana die Stille durchbrach: „Nein. Bitte nicht! Tu mir das nicht an!". Brittany drehte sich um: „So wie du mir das nicht angetan hast? Du hast mich betrogen, Santana! Was erwartest du?". Vorhin hatte Santana geglaubt nicht mehr weinen zu können, weil sie es schon zu oft getan hatte, doch jetzt bewies sie das Gegenteil. Sie brach in Tränen aus und versuchte ihrer Freundin stockend zu erklären, was passiert war: „Ich war betrunken, Brittany! Ich wollte das alles nicht! Ich liebe nur dich! Nur dich.. ! Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken! Du bist die Einzige für mich und wirst es auch immer bleiben, Brittany! Gib mir noch eine Chance! Geh nicht einfach weg!". Santana war inzwischen auf die Knie gesunken und weinte hemmungslos. Brittany nahm ihre Sachen und ging zur Tür. Kurz davor drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Weißt du, Santana, ich liebe dich wirklich! Und das ist der Grund warum es mir so unendlich weh tut! Mir tut es weh zu gehen, aber es tut noch mehr weh hier mit dir zu bleiben und genau zu wissen, dass du mit Ben geschlafen hast! Ich muss jetzt los!". „Nein warte!", Santana schob ihre Hand unter Tränen in ihre Tasche und zog etwas kleines heraus, was sie auf die offene Hand legte. Sie hielt Brittany einen kleinen silberglänzenden Ring entgegen, der wunderschön aussah. „Das ist was ich für uns will!", sagte sie flehend, doch Brittany betrachtete den Ring nur kurz, drehte sich um und verschwand mit ihren Sachen.

Santana lag noch lange weinend auf dem Boden. Sie hasste sich für alles was geschehen war. Die Wände schienen näher zu rücken und ihr wurde klar, wie leer der Raum ohne Brittany's Sachen war, wie leer ihr Herz ohne die Liebe ihres Lebens war. Sie hatte Brittany verloren und das wusste sie auch genau. Den einzigen Ausweg, den sie sah, war die kleine rasiermesserscharfe Klinge, die im Bad auf sie wartete.


	17. Zwei Jahre später

**17. Zwei Jahre später**

Der Wecker klingelte. Santana öffnete die Augen und sah auf die kleine blinkende Anzeige. Kurz nach 10. Doch warum sollte sie jetzt aufstehen? Seit Brittany weg war, konnte sie schließlich machen was sie wollte, da es doch sowieso keinen Sinn mehr hatte arbeiten zu gehen, die Wohnung zu putzen oder sonstiges. Also drehte sie sich erneut um und schloss die Augen. Doch schlafen konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr. Zu sehr beschäftigten sie immer noch die Gedanken an Brittany, die nun seit fast zwei Jahren weg war und sich nicht einmal bei Santana gemeldet oder auf ihre Anrufe reagierte hatte. Und noch immer stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie sogar vor gehabt hatte diese Frau zu heiraten. Doch nun würde sie wohl einsehen müssen, dass sie niemals wieder so glücklich werden würde, wie mit Brittany. Schließlich setzte sie sich doch auf und ging ins Bad. Sie stützte sich auf das Waschbecken und sah in den Spiegel. Doch es blickte sie nicht mehr die so glückliche und fröhlich lachende Santana an, sondern nur ihr trauriges Spiegelbild, gezeichnet durch die Einsamkeit und die Narben auf ihren Armen. Sie waren einmal tief und blutig gewesen, doch jetzt waren es nur noch helle Striche auf ihrer Haut, die die Stellen kennzeichneten, wo Santana die Klinge entlang gezogen hatte. Sie wusste, dass diese Narben nur allmählich, wenn nicht gar nicht, blasser wurden, genau wie ihre Liebe zu Brittany. Entmutigt lief sie in die Küche, um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Früher hatten Brittany und sie immer zusammen gekocht, doch nun bestand ihr Frühstück aus einem Toast und allem, was halt grad so auffindbar war. Für Santana lief jeder Tag gleich ab. Sich morgens aus dem Bett quälen, vielleicht etwas essen, nachmittags dann arbeiten gehen, abends erschöpft zurück kommen, nochmal schnell etwas essen, ins Bett gehen und dabei natürlich den ganzen Tag an Brittany denken, sich überlegen was sie gerade tat oder ob sie auch nur einmal in den zwei Jahren an Santana gedacht hatte. Doch heute sollte alles anders werden. Als Santana wie immer fertig war mit Essen fasste sie einen Entschluss. Von nun an sollte endgültig Schluss sein mit der Einsamkeit. Und so rief sie ihre frühere beste Freundin Quinn an, um sich mit ihr zu verabreden. Quinn sagte natürlich nicht sofort zu, denn sie hatte den Kontakt zu Santana nach dem Vorfall von vor zwei Jahren fast ganz abgebrochen, doch schließlich trafen sie sich eine Stunde später im Breadsticks. Sie hatten sich seit mindestens einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und hätten so stundenlang über sich und ihr Leben erzählen können, doch Quinn unterbrach Santana plötzlich und sagte, dass sie sofort losmüsse. „Aber es ist doch noch nicht mal um 3 und wir haben uns jetzt so lange nicht gesehen.", sagte Santana traurig. „Ich weiß", antwortete Quinn, „aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Ich bin noch bei einer anderen Freundin eingeladen, da wir uns auch schon eine Weile nicht gesehen haben und außerdem braucht sie meine Hilfe." „Aber wer kann denn so wichtig sein, dass du deine beste Freundin, die du ewig nicht gesehen hast, hier einfach so sitzen lässt!?", wollte Santana wissen. „Na meine andere beste Freundin.", sagte sie und sah sofort nervös nach unten, da sie sich ärgerte, weil sie schon viel zu viel gesagt hatte. ‚Aber Quinn hatte doch immer nur zwei beste Freundinnen..' überlegte Santana, „mich und.. und Brittany!" Santana sprang auf vor Freude und schrie Quinn an, warum sie ihr denn nie gesagt habe, dass sie wusste, wo Brittany war und dass sie noch Kontakt zu ihr hatte. „Aber ich kann dich doch nicht mit zu ihr nehmen!", meinte Quinn. „Sie will keinen Kontakt zu dir haben und dich erst recht nicht sehen. " „Aber ich muss zu ihr!", bettelte Santana. „Ich habe sie jetzt fast zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen und vermisse sie so sehr! Bitte nimm mich mit! Bitte! Ich will sie nur einmal sehen und wenn sie mir dann ins Gesicht sagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt und ich gehen soll, dann werde ich nie wieder irgendetwas in dieser Richtung versuchen!" Schließlich gab Quinn doch nach und meinte: „Ja ok. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, sie wieder zu sehen, werde ich dich mitnehmen. Aber wenn sie dich nicht sehen will, musst du wieder gehen, verstanden?" „Ja. Vielen Dank. Ich freu mich so, sie endlich wieder zu sehen!" Santana konnte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder lachen, und das hatte sie Quinn zu verdanken. Und so setzte sie sich neben Quinn in ihr Auto und sie verließen gemeinsam den Parkplatz des Breadsticks.  
>Santana war extrem aufgeregt, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo Brittany überhaupt wohnte und mit wem sie zusammen wohnte und wie sie auf sie reagieren würde. Aber tief in Santana war auch eine schreckliche Angst. Die Angst, dass Brittany ihr sagen würde, dass sie gehen sollte, dass sie sie nie mehr wiedersehen wollte, dass sie sie nicht mehr liebte.<p>

Eine gute Stunde später fuhr Quinn eine kleine Einfahrt zu einem Einfamilienhaus hinein und hielt vor der Haustür. „Sind wir da?", wollte Santana wissen. „Na rate mal.." lächelte Quinn und stieg gemeinsam mit ihr aus dem Wagen. Es war ein unsicheres Lächeln und Santana war sich fast sicher, dass Qzinn immer noch nicht wusste, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Santana mit zu nehmen. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich auch schon die Haustür und Santana konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Vor ihr stand wirklich Brittany! Sie hatte so lange auf diesen einen Moment gewartet und jetzt war er endlich gekommen. Sie hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Ihre Haare waren länger geworden und Santana bildete sich ein, sie sei noch schöner, als vor zwei Jahren. Doch genaueres erkannte sie von weitem nicht. Bis auf.. -Santana musste zweimal hinsehen, bevor sie es glauben konnte- eine kleine Wölbung unter Brittanys Top! Sie ging weiter auf ihre Exfreundin zu, bis sie ca. einen Meter vor ihr stehen blieb. „Du bist..", stammelte Santana. „Schwanger.", ergänzte Brittany. „Und du hier nicht willkommen!" Nun trat auch Quinn näher heran. „Warum hast du sie mit her gebracht?", rief Brittany ihr zu. „Sie wollte unbedingt mit!", versuchte Quinn zu erklären. „Ihr geht es wirklich elend seit du weg bist und sie vermisst dich total!" Brittany wendete sich nun direkt an Santana. „Stimmt das, was sie sagt? Kannst du auch selber reden?!" sie sah immer noch wütend aus. „Jedes einzelne Wort. Ich habe dich wirklich schrecklich vermisst. Es ist einfach nicht mehr das Selbe in Lima ohne dich." Santanas Augen drohten erneut, sich mit Tränen zu füllen, woraufhin Brittany nur genervt stöhnte und sagte: „Ok, wenn's sein muss.. Kommt rein.." Sie führte die beiden nur widerwillig in ihr Wohnzimmer. „ Wohnst du allein hier?" fragte Santana, als sie sich das Haus interessiert von innen ansah. „Ist doch meine Sache!", fauchte Brittany, „und ja, ich wohne allein." „Es ist wunderschön hier", bemerkte Quinn. „Danke", sagte Brittany abwesend, die Augen immer noch auf Santana gerichtet. Doch sie wurde aus diesem Blick einfach nicht schlau. Santana dachte, in ihren Augen eine Mischung aus Hass, Desinteresse, Enttäuschung und vielleicht auch etwas Freude zu sehen..? Plötzlich unterbrach Quinn die Stille. „Ich werde mal dein Bad suchen gehen". Damit stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg durch das Haus und ließ Brittany und Santana allein zurück.  
>„Du bist also schwanger?", fragte Santana und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Brittany. „Siehst du doch.", antwortete diese leicht genervt. „Und wer ist der Vater" wollte Santana wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Brittany. Und als sie ihren verwirrten und gleichzeitig geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, erklärte sie weiter: „Ich habe mir das nötige Zubehör einfach gekauft." Santana verstand sofort und fragte nicht weiter nach, woraufhin Brittany weiter sprach. „Ich werde ihn oder sie wohl allein großziehen müssen.." Nun bestimmte Trauer ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber das musst du nicht!", rief Santana sofort. „Ich kann dir helfen und wir ziehen ihn oder sie gemeinsam groß! Wir schaffen das! Wir halten wieder zusammen wie damals und.." dann wurde sie von Brittany unterbrochen. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dir so leicht wieder verzeihen kann und einfach alles vergesse, was geschehen ist!? Du denkst du kommst einfach hier her und alles ist vergessen?! Ich komme nicht wieder mit nach Lima. Meine Heimat ist jetzt Sidney. Ich will hier nicht weg." Santana sah sie traurig an. „Aber Brittany, ich glaube an uns. Wir haben schon so viel gemeinsam durchgestanden, also schaffen wir das hier auch noch! Ich liebe dich! Du bist die Person, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will!" Santana hatte lange überlegt, ob sie ihren nächsten Schritt wirklich tun sollte, oder ob es noch zu früh dafür war. Doch sie dachte sich: ‚jetzt oder nie!' und hielt Brittany den kleinen silbernen Ring entgegen, den sie ihr vor zwei Jahren schon hatte geben wollen. Dann sah sie ihr in die Augen und sagte: „Britt, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren und ich bereue das alles so sehr! Bitte glaub mir. Ich will dich nie wieder loslassen müssen." Mit Tränen in den Augen sank sie auf die Knie. „Willst du mich heiraten?"<p> 


	18. Es tut mir Leid

So Leute.. das ist das letzte chap dieser fanfic! Genießt es!

LG Euer powergleek

**18. Es tut mir Leid**

„Santana, ich.. ich..", langsam stand Brittany auf und ging auf Santana zu. Ihr rollte schon die erste Träne über das Gesicht und während sie ihre Freundin hoch und in ihre Arme zog, sagte sie: „Santana, ich hab dich so sehr vermisst! Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr! Ich liebe dich nach den zwei Jahren und allem was passiert ist immer noch und ich habe keinen Tag verbracht, an dem ich nicht an dich denken musste! Auch wenn ich es wollte, konnte ich dich nie vergessen und irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben. Und erst jetzt wo dich nicht da warst, habe ich gemerkt, wie schön die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbrachte hatte, eigentlich wirklich war! Unbeschreiblich schön! Genau wie du! Und aus all diesen Gründen wäre ich ein riesen Idiot jetzt nein zu sagen. Also: Ja, Santana, ich will!". Und gerade als Quinn aus dem Badezimmer zurück kehrte, zog Brittany ihre Freundin ein Stück näher zu sich und küsste sie, wie sie Santana noch nie geküsst hatte. In ihr machte sich ein Gefühl breit, endlich hatte sie wieder gefunden, was sie gesucht und gebraucht hatte.

„Was..? Warum..? Kann mir das mir mal bitte jemand erklären?", Quinn sah Santana und Brittany verwirrt an. Gemeinsam erklärten die beiden Quinn was passiert war und dass sie wieder zusammen glücklich werden würden. Als sie mit Erklärungen fertig waren, meinte Quinn, dass sie jetzt lieber gehen sollte, denn die beiden hätten noch einiges zu bereden.

„Santana? Ich würde es gut finden, wenn du für eine Weile mit hier einziehst!", meinte Brittany am Abend als sie gerade etwas zu essen kochte. „Ich meine, ich bin schwanger und ich weiß nicht ob ich das alleine schaffe." Santana sah sie nachdenklich an: „Denkst du es ist eine gute Idee schon wieder zusammen zu ziehen? Ich meine nach allem, was passiert ist?". Brittany trat einen Schritt vom Herd weg und setzte sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber an die Tisch. „Gerade deswegen! Ich will keinen Tag länger ohne dich verbringen! Außerdem müssen wir noch viele Vorbereitungen für unser Baby treffen". Santana sah auf ihre Hände, die auf dem Tisch lagen, und lächelte. Sie fragte mehr zu ihren Händen als zu Brittany: „Unser Baby?". Diese nahm Santana's unruhig auf dem Tisch liegende Hände in ihre und sagte: „Ja, unser Baby!".

Okay das war das Ende dieser fanfic! ABER: es wird einen Teil 2 geben! Die ersten chaps sind fertig also schaut mal rein und überzeugt euch selbst: s/8421141/1/No_future_without_you_2


End file.
